Lost and Found
by Er-BearG32
Summary: Part 11 of the series (My apologies, but part 10 is missing, too).


Lost and FoundPrologue

"Andrew, what are we going to do?" Monica whispered, holding to him as tightly as she could, even as her head began to spin once more.

"We're going to wait for Tess to get here, sweetie, that's what we're going to do. Tess will know what to do, okay?" He wrapped his arms more snugly around her trembling form as his mind raced from the encounter with Brianna and the demons moments before, before a strange thought struck him,

"Monica, how did you know?"

"Know what?" She uttered, closing her eyes against the pain in her head.

"You said that something didn't feel right with Brianna and every nightmare you've had lately, has involved Denise and Kathleen," His voice shook, disliking the feel of this less and less,

"How did you know, baby? Somehow, you had to have known."

"Andrew, I…"

As her voice trailed off, he felt her go limp in his arms and terrified, he pulled away, laying her back against her pillows,

"Monica?" He laid his hand on her cheek, feeling the fire raging through her human body and he sighed softly. Though he wished she were awake to talk to him about all of this, he knew maybe this was better for the moment. She was so ill and needed to rest and was instead being tormented by all that was going on around her. But how had she known?

Standing up, his hands worked nervously as he wondered where Tess was this morning and he wished she would hurry and return so he could tell her all that had transpired. He knew that Brianna had not seen the dark angels, but they were definitely trying to get her to turn to the darkness, and though he didn't want that to happen, he was more concerned with himself and his best friend. He would go to the ends of the earth to protect her, especially now as she was in no condition to help herself, but he reminded himself that God was still in control, even though he really wasn't understanding why this was all happening.

And what had Brianna meant by they would see soon enough? What was going on? If she wasn't aware of Denise and Kathleen's presence, then what was she doing?

Andrew jumped when he saw the door open once more and Brianna walked through it, her blue eyes reddened by tears.

"What do you want?" He asked, moving a step back, closer to Monica in the event he needed to protect her. His green eyes were guarded as he looked at her warily.

"Andrew…" She whimpered softly, wringing her hands nervously,

"You have to help me, please…I don't know what is going on and I don't know what to do and I didn't know who else to turn to," A sob escaped her as she struggled to continue,

"I know I've done terrible things to you and to Monica and even I don't understand why…it's like there is some other part of my mind telling me to do these things. I know that doesn't make any sense, but that's the way it feels! Andrew, what is happening to me? Why am I being like this?"

Andrew's eyes widened as he realized now what was happening; that Brianna was as confused about all of this as he had been before Denise and Kathleen had showed up and he knew beyond reason or understanding that he had to try to help her, lest one more of God's angels got lost in the darkness,

"Bri, we need to talk…"

"Andrew, I don't know what to do…I don't know what to do! Please help me, please!" She sobbed hysterically,

"I'm so sorry I hit you and those horrible things I said to Monica…you know me Andrew, that wasn't me! I don't understand who it was, but it wasn't me!"

Moving to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly,

"I know what is happening, Brianna and of course, I'll help you. As soon as Tess or Carla gets here…"

"Andrew, please, I can't wait that long! I'm scared, Andrew, I'm so scared!" She clung to him tightly as she wept against his shoulder.

Before he could reply, the door opened once more, and the blond Search and Rescue angel breathed a sigh of relief as Carla walked into the room. Her green eyes narrowed with anger as she saw Brianna, but Andrew shook his head at her, indicating to her that something was really wrong.

As he pulled away from Brianna, he turned his attention to Carla,

"Carla, can you please stay with Monica for awhile so Brianna and I can talk?"

"Of course," She replied, though her eyes were still showing her distrust of Brianna.

"It's extremely important, Carla, that you not leave her alone, okay? I can't explain it right now, but you must stay with her." His expression showed his seriousness and his concern as he watched Carla nod her head. Satisfied, though still a little uneasy about leaving his dearest friend, he approached her bedside and ran his fingers through her bangs,

"I'll be back, Angel Girl, I promise. Carla is here with you and you'll be safe till I get back," He spoke softly to her, wondering if she could even hear him. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, which was hot with fever, before gently touching his forehead to hers,

"I love you, baby girl. You rest and I'll be back soon."

With one more glance at his ailing friend, he then turned back to Brianna and Carla,

"Carla, thank you," He said softly, giving her arm a squeeze,

"Take good care of her for me, and tell Tess I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Is everything okay, Andrew?" Carla asked him softly.

"I'm not sure yet, Carla, but I think I at least know where to start now," He replied, before moving to take Brianna's arm and steering her out of the room,

"C'mon, Bri…there's some things you need to know…"

Carla watched as the two angels departed and gave a small sigh, thinking how this made no sense to her at all. Sitting down beside of Monica's bed, she reached for her friend's hand and held it in her own,

"He'll be back, Monica. Don't worry. You just worry about getting better, okay?"

Carla looked up as the door opened once again, and the relief nurse came into the room.

"Hi," She smiled at Carla as she moved to Monica's bedside to prepare to change the IV bag of medication,

"I'll be taking over as Linda just got off work. My name's Katie and I'll be Monica's nurse during the day while she is here. How's she doing?"

"Not real good," Carla remarked sadly, looking down into the pale face of her friend.

"Well, it takes the medication a few days to kick in and judging from her chart, she has a pretty serious case of pneumonia, so it could take a little longer," Having changed the IV bag, Katie took Monica's vitals and notated them on her chart,

"Just give a buzz if she needs anything, but she seems to be resting comfortably right now."

"Thanks, I will," Carla replied, managing a smile as the nurse left the room. Once alone again, the young angel sighed once more, wondering what was going on with Brianna and Andrew, and why he had been so adamant that she not leave Monica alone, unless he was concerned about nightmares or her waking up and not finding him there.

But she still just couldn't shake the feeling that she wished he had stayed right here with his best friend.

Chapter 1

Tess arrived back at the hospital not that long after Andrew had left with Brianna and headed towards Monica's room. Opening the door, she was slightly surprised to see Carla sitting in a chair beside her "Angel Girl's" bedside, holding her hand gently in her own as she slept soundly, the rhythmic beating of the heart monitor sounding through the room.

"Angel Child, what are you doing here?" Tess whispered as she closed the door behind her and took a seat beside her and looked down at the little Irish angel, who now appeared to start tossing and turning slightly in the bed,

"Where'd Andrew go?"

Sighing softly and trying to figure out how she was going to explain all of this to Tess when she herself didn't even know what was going on, Carla released her hold on her older friend's hand and leaned back in her chair facing Tess nervously,

"I'm a little confused about everything that is going on, Tess. He left not very long ago – a few minutes ago, actually – and he wanted me to stay with Monica while he was gone. The weird thing is that…he left with Brianna, Tess. BRIANNA. I have no idea what had went on before I arrived here, but as soon as I did, Andrew asked me to stay with Monica and not leave her side for a minute." Shaking her head, chin length blonde hair swinging in her young-looking face, Carla frowned in worry,

"Brianna was crying hysterically when she arrived here, Tess, but…I have such a worried feeling about this. I feel like Andrew shouldn't have left with her, but that he should have stayed here with Monica – "

"Wait a minute, Carla, back up a minute here," Tess interrupted firmly, holding up a hand and then placing it on the younger angel's shoulder to quiet her down somewhat so that she could take in all that Carla was telling her,

"You're talking too fast for someone as old as I am to comprehend what you're saying, Baby. Now…Andrew left with Brianna?" Frowning worriedly at this, Tess lifted her dark eye to the ceiling and mumbled something quietly before turning back to the younger angel, seeing her nod her head,

"Baby…I just returned from Brianna's house and she kicked me out, telling me that she never wanted to see any of us ever again. Honey, this doesn't make any sense to me…"

"That's what I'm saying, Tess!" Carla leaned forward and put her hands to her forehead, rubbing it,

"For some strange reason, when I came in, Andrew had his arms around Brianna and seemed to be comforting her, Tess! I mean…after what had happened last night with her…when she slapped him, and what she had done to Monica…I didn't think that he would want anything to DO with that angel any more, Tess! Andrew promised me he'd explain everything when he'd return in an hour, but I have this sickening feeling that something is just not right."

Andrew led a still sniffling Brianna to a nearby secluded area not that far from the hospital and practically had to help her sit down on a bench beside him so that they could talk. Reaching for her shaking hand, somewhat tentatively as he didn't want her to lash out at him again like last night, the young, blonde Search and Rescue angel met his former friend's teary, blue eyes and spoke up for the first time since they had left the hospital.

"Now. Talk to me, Brianna," He ordered firmly, yet gently,

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"I – I first want to apologize for what I did to you last night, Andrew," She whimpered, her eyes looking at the red mark that was very visible on his right cheek. Reaching up with a hand and placing her hand against it, Andrew somewhat flinched and grabbed her hand gently, taking it away from his face. Although he was worried about her, and he didn't want her turning away from her Creator, the thought of what had happened last night was still so fresh in his mind and just the touch of her hand on his face sent shivers up his spine.

"It's okay, Bri," He tried to change the subject away from what she did and focused his attention again on what Denise and Kathleen had been whispering to her mind for the last few weeks,

"Don't worry about that right now. Talk to me, that's why I brought you here for a while, so that you could explain what you're feeling and what kind of things you've been hearing in your mind."

"Andrew…" She choked out, trying to figure out how to begin,

"Andrew, as I said in that hospital room just now, I've been hearing all of these voices in my head – voices that aren't from God or anything – telling me to do different things. And some of those things were to slap you when you said something I didn't like; another was telling you and Monica to get out of my life and to walk away when I knew that Monica was sorry. Oh, Andrew, I really am sorry! I don't know what's going on with me…I don't know what's going on with me! Oh God, I'm so scared right now that I don't know what's happening…" Lifting her hands to her now tear-streaked face, Andrew watched as she broke down sobbing once again.

Reaching for her trembling hands and holding them tightly in his own strong, gentle ones, he brought them away from her face and forced her to face him. As their eyes met, Andrew spoke up with only love and concern for her in his voice,

"Bri, you know the One to go to with this. He will forgive you, honey; He always does if you really mean it. He knows what's in your heart and what you're feeling, and He won't judge you. The Father, the Creator of this universe, does not judge, Brianna. Okay? He does NOT judge, and all you have to do is say, 'Father, I'm sorry for what I've done, please heal my broken spirit and make me whole again; please forgive me.' And He will do that for you, Bri, I promise you He will."

Seeing the other angel wearily nod her head, Andrew gripped her hand gently and helped her off of the bench they were seated upon and got down on his knees beside of her. Wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders as she sat on her knees on the concrete, Andrew watched her as she folded her hands in prayer and whispered to the sky, to her Creator,

"Dear Father…I am so very sorry for my actions. Please forgive me; please come into my heart and make me whole again and heal me. Please…"

Her voice choking up, Andrew wrapped his other arm around her shoulders and drew her back into his embrace, stroking her long, blonde hair with his hand. As she continued to sob, the older angel whispered up his own prayer,

"And please forgive me, Lord. Help us in this difficult time and heal us all…"

Lowering his head into Brianna's hair, Andrew let out a soft sigh and just as he felt like everything was going to be all right then, he felt the other blonde angel's hands clutch the back of his shirt with sharp hands. Nearly gasping at the sharpness, he sucked in a deep breath, closed his eyes and pulled back from her, an unusual feeling of discomfort flowing through his body. As he looked into Brianna's face, Andrew gasped and rose immediately to his feet, nearly stumbling and falling to the ground. Reaching for anything to steady himself – a tree branch, anything – Andrew suddenly stumbled upon a rock jutted up from the ground and fell to his back.

Looking up with terrified green eyes into the being who he had thought was Brianna this entire time, he gasped out, his voice shaking madly,

"Denise…? No, don't tell me…please, no - "

"Yes, Andrew," She smirked evilly, getting down on her own knees beside him and gripping his arm like a vice. Smiling as he winced from her grip, she spoke, her voice filled with evil from the one whom she served,

"Yes. You're too late, Angel Boy."

Chapter 2

Before Andrew could even react, yet alone respond, in a cloud of smoke, Denise had caused them both to vanish and appear in a place that was all too familiar to him. Looking around him, inside of the cabin where he had spent that week with Tess and Monica and then several years later, when he and Monica had been here as he had helped her to accept Andrea's death, he felt his heart racing.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Andrew?" Denise purred, enjoying the expression on his face, which was filled with pain and confusion.

"Why are you doing this, Denise?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice steady despite the fact that he felt anything but calm.

"We told you, Andrew…by the end of the week, one of the three of you will be coming with us. If not you or Brianna, then Monica," She shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the couch and crossed her legs in the short mini-skirt she was wearing. She smiled, watching as his eyes moved to the door,

"There's no way out, Andrew. The doors don't work and neither do the windows, so you may as well sit down and let me explain how this is working. Then I can leave you alone to consider your options."

"There are no options, Denise," He glowered, begrudgingly sitting down in the chair nearest the fireplace,

"I'm not coming with you and neither is Monica. I can't speak for Brianna, but I'm sure there will be an angel assigned to help her."

"C'mon Andrew, don't spoil this for me before I even give you the rules. It's kind of a like a game really-which angel can remain the strongest. Brianna is weak and I doubt she poses much of a challenge, but if I can get two of you, big points for me with the boss!" She chuckled as she watched him intently,

"The problem with you angels, Angel Boy, is that you always have a weakness and you wear it on your sleeve like a bleeding heart. Beings it's so hard to miss, I know what your weakness is. Do you have any guesses?"

Andrew's heart raced, but he remained silent, afraid of what she was going to say.

Denise sighed, obviously bored by his lack of communication,

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. Your weakness, Andrew, is that angel lying in the hospital bed right now," Seeing Andrew sit up, a look of fierce protection in his green eyes, she feigned surprise,

"Oh, did I get it right, Andrew?"

"Denise, I'm warning you now, if you lay one hand on her…" Andrew said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to remain calm.

"Oh, no worries there. I won't touch her this time. Kathleen is taking care of that as we speak, Andrew," She yawned and leaned back on the sofa,

"Right after you abandoned her today to help your fair weathered friend, Brianna, who you now know was really me, your beloved little Angel Girl got a new nurse. Now, unfortunately, Nurse Katie doesn't have Monica's best interests at heart," Seeing the color draining from his face, she looked concerned,

"Are you all right, Andrew? Do you want me to continue?"

Forcing back tears, completely unwilling to release them in front of this monster, Andrew managed to find his voice,

"What is she doing to her, Denise?"

"Well, what will happen and has already begun in all due honesty, is that your little friend is going to get sicker and sicker, compliments of a special IV concoction ala Kathleen. It will keep her incoherent, so she can't give away our little secret to good old Tess, who will just watch her poor baby wither further and further away, until she is reduced to next to nothing," Denise sighed, shaking her head in mock sadness,

"But where it gets interesting is when she will be given a choice to either stay that way, and we'll see if angels really can die…I've always wanted to know if that was possible…or she can go with Kathleen. Her choice, no pressure."

Andrew felt as if he were going to be sick as he thought about his dearest friend, fighting for her life and at the hands of Kathleen. Why had he left her? Hadn't he just gone through this? Hadn't he just berated himself for not being there when she needed him and then he turned around and left her again, without telling Carla what was happening? His head dropped into his hands as he felt his heart breaking at the horrible consequences of his error,

"Oh Monica…" He whispered brokenly.

"See, I knew you'd be upset about this, Andrew, which is why there is one more possible play in this game…you can give yourself to us and spare her. That choice is all yours and once again, no pressure." Denise smiled smugly as she awaited his reaction.

"Never, Denise!" He cried out, rising to his feet,

"God will be with us and you will not win! Not this time and not ever!"

"I figured you'd say that," Denise sighed as she too stood up,

"So, I'll give you some time alone to think about it, Angel Boy. I mean, you have a little time-Monica only gets two IV bags in a 24-hour period, and the deterioration is rather slow and dull to watch. You can think about this, pray if you want, up to you. But I can assure you, I'm getting a promotion after this one." She smiled as she blew him a kiss,

"I'll see ya around, sugar." With that, the demon vanished.

Anger flowing through every fiber of his being, Andrew gave an outraged cry as he flew to the door, pulling on it with all his might. But it refused to give. Turning around, he leaned up against it as he sank to the floor, tears streaking his face,

"Oh Father, please, help us…I don't know what to do…I know You are in control, but how could I have been so foolish yet again? Even if Denise had been Brianna, how could I have left Monica like that after all Brianna had done? Father, please…please…tell me what to do…" His voice breaking, he lowered his face into his hands and wept.

Tess paced the floor in Monica's room late that night, a million thoughts running through her mind. Andrew should have been back hours ago and there had been no sign of him and on top of that, Monica had yet to wake up and this was beginning to worry her as well.

She had questioned Monica's nurse about it when she had come in to change the IV for her friend, but Katie had assured her that it was normal and the medication was probably keeping Monica sedated. Tess had tried to relax at this news, but it was difficult when her baby would murmur in her sleep, a look of pain coming over her face before she would once again fall into silence.

Approaching the bed again, Tess sat down and reached for Monica's hand, gasping when she felt how ice cold it was and as she gazed into her young charge's face, she was sure that the paleness she was accustomed to seeing was slowly turning to a shade of gray,

"C'mon, baby girl, wake up and talk to me," Tess pleaded, her face a mask of worry. Shouldn't she be getting better and not worse?

Before she could say anything further, she realized that the young angel was struggling to open her eyes, but it was indeed a fight. Turning her head slightly, she opened her eyes part way and Tess' own eyes grew wide at the glassy look that was in Monica's beautiful brown eyes.

"Tess?" She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I'm right here, baby," Tess whispered, giving her hand a squeeze. She felt Monica trying to squeeze her hand in return, but was too weak to be able to,

"I'm right here…"

"Tess…I…I don't feel so good…" But as soon as she got the words out, the angel had fallen back into unconsciousness.

Tears escaping her eyes, Tess stroked the hair back away from her friend's ashen face,

"I know, baby…" She uttered, but there was no further response from the young angel,

"Father, what is going on here?"

"Tess?" Carla came into the room, stopping short as her eyes came to rest on her former supervisor,

"Tess! She looks even worse!"

"I know, Angel Child, and I have no idea of why. I'm going to go and find her doctor. Have you found Andrew? He needs to be here."

"No, Tess, I've looked everywhere-who knows where he and Brianna could have gone," Carla replied, her green eyes never leaving Monica's still form,

"But I came to tell you that I've just been given an assignment."

"An assignment?" The older angel questioned, wiping at her eyes.

Carla nodded her head, her eyes flickering with concern for both Monica and Andrew,

"This assignment will hopefully lead me to Andrew," She explained, meeting her eyes with Tess',

"My assignment is Brianna."

Chapter 3

Brianna wandered around the hospital grounds, the voices inside of her mind never leaving. But that didn't really matter to her…after all, nothing really mattered anymore, especially when it came to a certain angel whom she had thought would be her friend for life. Anger boiled up inside of her as she continued walking, not paying any attention where she was going until she was standing right in front of a church almost next door to the hospital where Monica was right now.

"So am I being told to go in there or something?" She spoke out loud, the anger evident in her voice. Rolling her blue eyes, she marched up the steps and towards the front door, grabbing the handle and to her surprise, finding it open already,

"Well, if it will make you happy, then I'll come in."

Heading towards the nearby sanctuary, which was deserted and the only light that was on was from nearby candle stands off to the sides of the lectern, Brianna crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared up at the cross in front of her. Coming closer, until she stood right in front of it, she shouted at the top of her lungs,

"Why have You allowed all of this to happen, God? Huh?! If You're really here, then why didn't you stop Andrew from hurting me the way he did and why do you allow me to think all of these things that I'm feeling right now?! I hate You for this! Do You hear me? I really, REALLY hate You!"

Unknown to the angry angel, Carla had just walked into the sanctuary and was staring straight at her back with total and utter confusion in her slightly teary green eyes. If Brianna was here…where was Andrew? And why was she acting this way, if only just earlier that morning, she was sobbing like her heart was breaking in his arms? None of it made any sense to the young angel and she drew in a deep breath, said a silent prayer of strength to the Father and headed slowly over to where Brianna stood still shouting loudly.

Her heart racing frantically, both from fear and also confusion of where Andrew could be, Carla finally stood behind Brianna and spoke gently, trying to remain as calm as possible,

"Brianna?"

At the sound of the other angel's soft voice, Brianna whirled around, fire in her eyes as she saw the little angel before her,

"What is it NOW, Carla? If you're telling me to come and make things right with Monica again, then you can just forget about it, because I have nothing to do with her – "

"Brianna…We need to talk, and it's not about Monica," Carla began, reaching out and laying a hand against the angry angel's arm tentatively. As she saw Brianna's icy glare, however, the angel removed her hand quickly as if it was on fire,

"I need for you to explain some things to me for a while here; I need to understand something – "

"What is it, Carla?" Brianna snapped, brushing past the angel and headed over to one of the pews, sitting down angrily into it as she kept her back turned to Carla,

"Whatever you have to tell me, just spit it out and leave me alone, all right, Miss Angel Child?"

Finding herself flinching at the words she heard this obviously hurting angel speak to her, Carla tried to keep as far a distance as possible between the two of them as she sat down beside her. Folding her hands in her lap and lifting up another prayer of strength, courage and also protection for wherever Andrew could be, she answered the question that Brianna had demanded of her,

"Brianna, I won't be leaving any time soon because the Father doesn't want me to, but I want to ask you something. Do you know where Andrew could be? I mean, you stopped by Monica's hospital room this morning sobbing, and you wanted to talk to him. I would have thought that things would be a little better right now, but instead I find you in here, screaming words of hate to the Lord your God. Can you explain to me what's going on here, or would you like me to keep guessing?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Carla?" Brianna shouted once more, moving far away from the little blonde angel as much as she could on the church pew. Not only did Carla remind her so much of Andrew, but the words she spoke made her think of him, too; the words were so much like what he would say and she was so angry at him right then, that it didn't even cross her mind to possibly want to talk to him or make things right again,

"I never came into ANY hospital room to make things right this morning! Yes, I admit, I did come in today, but NOT to make things right, Carla! You've got that all screwed up, angel, so you just take whatever message you have for me back to GOD and leave me alone!"

"Brianna, I'm not finished speaking to you yet. You see, Andrew is missing, and Monica needs him now more than ever; I think you can help with this – " Carla began to argue before the other human angel interrupted in a heat of anger.

"Yes, you ARE finished!" She rose to her feet quickly, startling Carla and brushed past her to the isle that led to the front door. Not turning back around, she shouted back to Carla,

"And good luck finding Andrew. Being the SOB that he is, I wouldn't doubt that he deserted Monica and left her to suffer alone!"

As Carla watched through tear-filled, green eyes as Brianna stormed out of the church sanctuary and headed back outside, the angel cried out softly to the Father,

"God, if You assigned me to help Brianna…then why won't she listen to Your truth? I just don't understand what you want me to do anymore…and I really need to find Andrew. Wherever he is…"

Later that evening, after darkness had fallen over the cabin, Andrew sat on the bed that looked so much like how his room in the other special cabin did, but he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it wasn't. If it was, he knew that he would be able to leave whenever he felt like it – and he surely would have been gone by now if he was able to get the doors or windows open. As he glanced around the room, another detail caught his distraught eyes that also proved to him that this was not the real cabin he was in before.

The mirror that he had broken all those years ago in a fit of anger, was now as good as new as if nothing had happened to it. Tears trailed down his cheeks at the memory of breaking the mirror and then getting a visit from the Father Himself, and hearing the reassuring words coming from Him to the angel.

"Father…why?" He whispered to himself as he turned away from the mirror and stood up from the bed, heading towards the bedroom door again. Almost expecting the door to be locked, as the other windows and doors didn't work, Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as it opened easily and he headed towards the staircase. Looking around him at the familiar surroundings, he sucked in a deep breath all the while trying to hold back another round of hot tears.

Lowering his head, he continued walking, but just as he was about to head down the stairs, he was taken off guard as he felt a hard shove from behind cause him to let out a piercing scream. Trying to catch himself before it was too late, it didn't work as the angel in complete human form felt himself tumble down the hard stairs and finally land at the bottom in a heap. Right before he slipped into the darkness, however, the last thing he remembered was seeing the face of Denise look down at him and smirk.

Hearing her words to him as he lay there, he flinched both at the pain in his head and his whole body, along with what she was saying,

"You better be more careful, sugar. Time is slowly running out."

The evil laughter of Denise echoing in his head, Andrew kept his eyes closed as he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, almost welcoming it.

Chapter 4

Early the following morning, Carla poked her head in the door of the hospital room, smiling despite the situation when she heard Tess singing. The young angel had never heard the voice of this older angel sing, but she had heard about her lovely voice all over the Father's kingdom, though the words of other angel's did not do Tess justice. Carla watched and listened for just a moment as Tess sang softly to the ailing angel in the bed, all the while stroking Monica's once shiny auburn hair, which now seemed dull and limp due to this illness.

"I believe for every drop of rain that falls a flower grows

I believe that somewhere in the darkest night a candle glows

I believe for every one who goes astray Someone will come

to show the way.

I believe

I believe

I believe above the storm a smallest prayer will still be heard

and I believe that Someone in the great somewhere

hears every word"

Coming up softly behind Tess, the younger angel laid her hands on her shoulders, as she joined in with her own soft harmony,

"Every time I hear a newborn baby cry

or touch a leaf,

or see the sky

then I know why

I believe."

Reaching up with her free hand, Tess patted Carla's hand lovingly,

"That was beautiful, baby. I remember Monica mentioning to me once a long time ago that you could sing, and she was right."

"How is she, Tess? Did you speak with her doctor?" Carla asked, moving to sit down on the other side of the bed and reaching for Monica's hand, tears filling her eyes at the clamminess of it.

"He's as confused as we are, Angel Child," Tess whispered worriedly,

"He had her nurse change her medication to something stronger last night, but she's just looking worse to me. I don't know if the medicine is messing with her angel system or what, but this is starting to concern me more than a little," The older angel sighed, as she looked into her Angel Girl's face, which by now, there was no doubt, was gray, with dark and deep circles under her eyes. Sighing again, Tess looked back up at Carla,

"Andrew, baby…what did you find out?" Her eyes shown with additional worry for her beloved Angel Boy, though she wasn't sure she could handle anymore bad news.

Carla looked up regretfully,

"Well, Tess, Brianna isn't doing well at all; She's turning her back on God and won't listen to me long enough for me to help her. But the really strange thing is that she denies leaving here with Andrew yesterday. She denies being hysterical and asking for his help at all." She watched the look that crossed Tess' face and wondered what thoughts were going through her head.

"I'm liking this less and less, Carla. Something about all of this is just not sitting well with me right now," A deep frown was on her face as she shook her head,

"If he said he'd be back then he should have been here and I know him plenty well to know that he had every intention of being here for Monica. The fact that he isn't tells me something is desperately wrong somewhere. On top of that, I have this little angel who is sicker now than she was when we brought her in here two days ago. I'm trying to shake it, Carla, but I just get the feeling something is not adding up here."

"I feel the same way and the fact that Andrew was so insistent that Monica not be left alone worries me too. The look in his eyes, Tess…it made me think that if I did leave her that something terrible would happen." Carla looked back to the unconscious angel and wondered if that terrible thing was already happening.

"Oh Father," Tess whispered, her eyes looking upward,

"What is happening to my two babies."

Monica struggled to open her eyes as she had heard Tess singing, but it was not a battle she would win. Regardless of how hard she tried, nothing with her human form seemed to work anymore and all she felt was pain and a weakness worse than she had ever felt before. Resigned, she felt herself falling back into dreams, and as soon as she did, she found herself face to face with Kathleen.

"Your human body is dying, Angel Girl," Kathleen smiled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"What are you talking about, Kathleen?" Monica asked, trying to put as much bravery as she could behind her words.

"Just what I said, baby. Katie, your new nurse…" Raising an eyebrow, Kathleen was suddenly transformed into the little brunette nurse, enjoying the horrified expression on her former friend's face,

"She has it out for you, Monica."

The angel swallowed hard, trying to find her voice once more,

"Why are you doing this, Kathleen? Why can't you leave us alone?"

"Because it's a race, Monica…a race to see who wins the angel-me or Denise. You can save yourself by coming with me, or Andrew can save you by going with Denise. It's very simple really."

Tears formed in her eyes, thinking not so much of herself but of her dearest friend being faced with such a decision, and though she felt terrified inside, she met her brown eyes with Kathleen's and spoke with as much conviction as she could,

"God will take care of us, Kathleen and I can assure you that neither Andrew nor myself will be going with either one of you."

"We'll see about that now, won't we? I hate to think of how heartbroken he would be to find out that because he left you that there was no hope for his best friend's recovery and beings only you and he know the truth, there is no way for Tess or Carla to know," She appeared thoughtful for a moment,

"I'm wondering if when all this is over if maybe I can't convince your other Caseworker to come with me as well. Taking Denise from you and God was easy enough, I'm sure Carla poses no real threat."

"You leave her alone. Carla would never turn away! She knows all about you Kathleen and she would never go with you!" Monica replied shakily, though Kathleen had hit a sore spot with her.

"Whatever you say, baby. Just let me know when you're ready to talk to me seriously. Think of all the pain Andrew will feel when he hears about what happened to you…"

"Knowing I had gone with you would cause him much more pain, Kathleen, so this conversation is over!" The angel cried out,

"God will prevail. He always does."

"Then where is He now, Miss Wings? Hmmmm?" With a chuckle that caused the angel's blood to run cold, Kathleen was gone.

With every bit of strength inside of her, Monica struggled to open her eyes, to speak, anything, but it was useless. Her body was too weak for even the simplest of things. All she wanted to be able to do was to tell Tess and Carla the truth and she thought of how ironic it was that just a few weeks ago, the truth had been the farthest thing from her mind. Now, all she wanted to do was to be able to tell it and to save her best friend from possibly making a horrible decision, though she kept telling herself to trust in his faith and that he would not fall.

Exhausted from her efforts, the Irish angel slipped back into the darkness as a single tear slipped onto her cheek.

Chapter 5

Early that morning, a lone figure sat on the bed beside her younger friend, gently stroking his blonde hair from his sealed eyes, one now sporting a nasty bruise, and moved the cool cloth from the refrigerator to the large bump on his forehead. Sighing sadly as she gazed down at his sleeping body, she moved her hand to take hold of his own limp one. After having received the news to "Go to Andrew" late yesterday night, Rose didn't question what the Father had meant by that and headed immediately towards where He had directed her to go. What she had found there had sent shivers up and down her spine and the older angel had felt her heart break at the tragic site in front of her.

(ROSE'S FLASHBACK)

Rose nervously looked through the window of the cabin that looked identical to the original one her former charge and his friends had stayed at so many years ago, and gasped at what she saw. By the power of God, the older, red-haired angel suddenly found herself transported inside of the living room and she immediately headed over to the crumpled form laying at the bottom of the staircase. Her young friend was unconscious and a thin trace of blood was visible on his forehead and seemed to run down the corner of his face. Knowing that he had knocked his head pretty hard after having fallen down that long flight of stairs, Rose knelt down beside of him and took a clean handkerchief out of her pocket. Pressing it to his forehead gently, the angel lifted her eyes up to the ceiling, horror etched on her elderly face.

"Father, did Denise really do this to him?" She whispered in horror as she turned her attention back to her and Tess' "Angel Boy". After having received the assurance that it was indeed Denise – with Kathleen's help – who had pushed him down that flight of stairs only minutes ago, Rose laid her hand underneath his head and gently pulled him into her arms trying to not harm him any further. Then, with the strength that she knew could only come from the Father Himself, she stood to her feet with the unconscious angel still in her arms and slowly headed up the stairs back to his bedroom.

Gently laying a kiss on his bruised forehead and tears streaming from her blue eyes at the other site of a red gash on his right cheek, Rose finally made it back to the bedroom of her former charge and laid him down on the made bed. Not bothering to pull back the covers, she placed him down on the bedspread while smoothing back his tangled, blonde hair from his eyes. Taking a seat beside the other younger angel, Rose continued stroking his hair and turned her eyes to across the room. A slight smile crossing her lips as she spotted a cool cloth and a blanket for her friend provided by the Father sitting on a nearby chair, Rose stood to her feet and crossed the room to pick the items up. Wrapping the blanket around her still unconscious friend and placing the cool cloth on his forehead, the elderly angel took a seat once more beside him on the bed as her eyes never moved from his face.

"Everything will be okay, Angel Boy," She whispered tearfully, using Tess' pet name for him,

"Please Father…just let him be okay…"

(END ROSE'S FLASHBACK)

Suddenly, Rose heard a soft moan escape the lips from the human angel in front of her and she immediately rose to her feet while still keeping a gentle grip on his right hand. Squeezing it to try to bring him around, she whispered,

"Andrew? Honey, wake up…It's okay now, everything's gonna be okay…"

Seeing his struggle to open his weary, green eyes, Rose reached her free hand out and lovingly stroked his tangled hair once again while continuing to speak reassuring words of comfort as he struggled to wake up. Finally seeing his eyes open slowly and painfully, Rose managed a weak smile for her friend,

"Hello, Andrew."

"Rose…?" He choked out, his voice barely audible to the human ear, but Rose was able to make it out slightly.

"Yes, Angel Boy. I'm right here, and I'm going to take care of you, all right?" She gently soothed, taking a seat once more beside him on the bed.

"Rose?" He weakly lifted a hand up to his eyes and rubbed them, but suddenly winced at the pain in his forehead,

"What…what are you doing here…? What happened…?"

Seeing him try to sit up and then wince and cry out in obvious pain at the soreness of his entire human body, Rose gently laid him back down against the pillows while answering the question,

"Honey, you fell down a flight of stairs last night. Do you remember what happened then?"

"A…flight of stairs…?" He mumbled, trying to open his sore eyes once again to look straight into Rose's face,

"Here…?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if you recall, but you were pushed down them last night, Angel Boy, and it looks like you've suffered a concussion and you have a nasty bump on your forehead at the moment. But no broken bones, thank the Lord; but I'm going to be here with you from here on out, all right, Andrew?" She gazed into his bruised face with sadness in her loving eyes.

"Denise…" He tried to speak up as loudly as he could and Rose felt a sense of relief knowing that he possibly remembered this accident; but it did break her heart knowing that he was in this situation in the first place,

"It was her, Rose. Denise…She…Monica…!"

Shocked beyond belief as she saw him jerking his head up and sitting up on the bed, nearly knocking her over, Rose tried to say something but Andrew interrupted with a weak voice,

"Monica…I have to go to her! She needs me…she needs me…"

Still in a trance and feeling woozy to the head, the human angel tried to ignore the pain in his whole body from the fall – the pain that was screaming out in his ears. But just as he tried to stand to his feet quickly, he felt himself falling over to the floor, but not before being caught by Rose's strong hands.

Lowering the young angel to the ground as she held him underneath the arms, Rose whispered sadly into his ear,

"Angel Boy, you need to rest. You can't just stand up like that after everything that happened and expect it all to be okay. Plus…don't you remember yesterday with Brianna, honey?"

Resting his throbbing head against his former supervisor's shoulder, Andrew tried to breathe as normally as possible as he heard the mention of Brianna…his supposed friend. And it all suddenly came back to him in a rush: None of the doors that lead to the outside of the cabin worked and neither did the windows; Denise had lured him away from Monica's hospital room the night before and he had ended up trapped here in this cabin that looked too much like the other one that he shared so many memories with his best friends; Denise's explanation of how Kathleen was "taking care" of Monica's fragile body right now in her most sickened state; the memory of tumbling down the stairs and knocking his head on the wooden floor also came to him, and then finally…Denise's evil voice whispering in his ear, "Time is running out…"

"Rose…" He started to sob as he weakly wrapped his arms around his former supervisor's shoulders as she only continued to hold him,

"Rose, please help us…help Monica and I, please…Oh, God, I'm so scared, I'm just so scared…"

Allowing the other angel to sob quietly in her arms and feeling the weakness in his body, Rose ran her hand through his blonde locks as she whispered back soothingly, tears making their way once again down her cheeks,

"Honey, that's not the Father's orders right now. But He did tell me to stay here with you and to protect you if anything else happens; if Denise so much as tries to do anything nasty, you've got me there, don't forget that, and more importantly, Angel Boy – You've got the Father, and He loves you just as much as He always did."

Waiting for an answer, but not receiving any except for the sound of Andrew's heart-breaking sobs on her shoulder, Rose sighed softly as she only continued to sit with him on the floor, rocking him gently.

"Carla, can you please stay with my Angel Girl for a few minutes?" Tess asked later that afternoon as she looked out the window and saw that it was pouring rain outside and it matched how she felt,

"I have something I need to do…"

Confused by the older angel's words, but knowing that she would never say "no" to this request, Carla replied,

"Of course, Tess. You are coming back soon, right?"

"You know the answer to that, Baby," Tess choked out as she was unable to hold back the tears in her chocolate brown eyes,

"I just need to go outside for a few minutes…"

"Outside?" Carla gasped, staring at the rain outside and also able to make out some thunder and lightning,

"But, Tess, it's pouring out there – "

"I know, Angel Child…all the more important that I must go out there," Tess objected, walking around to the other side of her ill "Angel Girl's" bed to pat her other baby on the shoulder,

"I promise I will be back."

Without saying anything further, the angel headed as if in a trance to the nearest elevator down the hall and took it down to the main floor. Walking through the automatic doors that led to the sidewalk, Tess stood still for a few moments and just stared at the dark sky. Although it was only a little after 3 right then, it looked as thought it was near 9 at night. Shaking her now drenched head, Tess whispered to the sky,

"Father, where are You when we need You now more than ever? Can't You tell us where Andrew is and when he's coming back? What is happening to Monica in there, and what is it about that nurse that gives me the chills? Every time she comes into that room…Monica only seems to get more ill and I'm trying to trust You with my Angel Babies, but it's getting more difficult as time goes by! My Angel Boy should've been back yesterday, Father…Yesterday! My Angel Baby in that hospital needs him now more than ever, and…so do we all! Please, Lord…Why is all of this happening? Who is this Nurse Katie and…will things ever be the same again for all of us? Please, Father…please, we need You and Your love and protection. And…answers to this as soon as You know it's Your will."

Waiting for a reply to her heart to her pleading, but receiving nothing, Tess dropped to her knees helplessly and lifted the palms of her hands to the sky as the rain only continued to pour down on her, soaking her to the skin,

"Father, why aren't You answering me? Is there even a reason for all of this? Is there a reason my Babies have been suffering like this? Why can't You tell me!? Why, Lord?"

But as before, she didn't hear anything, either it being to her ears or her heart.

Finally, the older angel couldn't hold it in anymore and she lowered her face to the ground she sat on and allowed the tears she had tried successfully to hold in since Andrew had disappeared into thin air and since Monica had gotten sicker than she should, to rain down her mocha-colored skin like the rain outside.

Chapter 6

Brianna slumped down at her kitchen table and stirred the tea that was in her mug, her mind a million miles away. Never before in her existence had she ever felt so confused… and so alone.

"Why can't I hear You, Father?" She whispered into the air, her tired eyes seeming to search the ceiling for answers,

"And what is happening to me? Am I so far gone that You've given up on me?" Sighing softly, she rested her head in her hands, wishing she would hear the answers to her questions, but there were none forthcoming.

"I'd say you are way too far gone."

A voice caused the angel to leap to her feet as she came face to face with two other beings, and she immediately knew that these two females were not of God, of that much she was certain. A feeling of pure and utter evil had risen up throughout the room as the angel trembled,

"Who are you?"

"We're friends, Brianna…friends from the other side of the Light," the woman with the darker complexion explained,

"My name is Kathleen and this is Denise and we believe we may have the answer to all your problems."

"You mean going with you?" Brianna replied, though it was more of a statement than a question.,

"Get out of here. I may have lost my way, but I am certainly not to the point of turning away from God."

"Oh, I think you're wrong," Denise piped up, a smug smile on her face as she flipped her dark hair over her shoulder,

"You have exactly the right qualities. But I do understand your feelings. There was a time when I never thought I'd turn away, but let me tell you, honey, I haven't regretted this decision for a moment. It only takes a moment for an angel to fall, but after that, the ride gets much better."

"I'm not falling," Brianna stated firmly, though she found herself shaking in the presence of these two demons.

"So, let me get this straight," Kathleen said thoughtfully as she took a few steps closer to Brianna,

"You would rather stay here and work for God with no fringe benefits-no angelic friendships, just dealing with those who are dying? Doesn't sound like much of an existence if you ask me. It's obvious that your friendship with Andrew is over and done with, and you've ticked off all of his friends, so who does that leave you with, Bri?"

"Don't call me that," Brianna whispered angrily as she moved to the door,

"Now, you can either use this or whatever means you used to get here, but either way, I want you both out of here. NOW."

"Have it your way," Denise shrugged as she walked to the door,

"But we'll be back, Brianna, because we know exactly how this is going to go down."

"I know you," Brianna replied, her blue eyes narrowing as she glowered at Denise,

"You were Monica's first Caseworker. You tried to hurt she and Andrew in that fire years ago."

"That was me," The dark angel said with a proud smile,

"Too bad it failed. I could've rid the world of those two once and for all."

Brianna shuddered at the gleeful way that Denise spoke those words, even as she pointed out the door. As Kathleen followed her friend, throwing a cheerful "See ya around, honey," over her shoulder, Brianna closed it firmly behind her. Leaning up against the door, she drew in a shaky breath as she laid her hand over her heart, willing it to stop pounding so hard.

Was she really that far gone that she was in a position to be visited by demons? She knew she had said and done terrible things to Andrew, Monica and Carla out of anger and hurt, but for Kathleen and Denise to think she could really turn away?

Walking back in and sitting back down at the table, she pressed her fingers to her temple, trying to sort this all out in her tired, confused mind. Carla had said Andrew was missing and that Monica was getting sicker…could those two who had just walked out her door be responsible for those things? Denise had certainly tried to hurt them both before in the fire, so she was definitely not beyond carrying out such terrible acts.

Should she inform Tess and Carla of her suspicions or would the other two angels simply dismiss her after all she had done? They had no reason in the world to trust her. She had manipulated Andrew and had struck him in anger. She had verbally attacked the angel he called "best friend" and had given Carla a good chewing out as well. She had even ordered Tess out of her house. How could they possibly believe her now if she should choose to go to them?

But if she didn't go to them, what would become of Andrew if the two demons were holding him somewhere? The gentle Search and Rescue angel didn't have it in him to harm a fly and the thought of him at the hands of those two was rather overwhelming. Even Monica, who she had never developed a friendship with, certainly didn't deserve to suffer. But would Tess and Carla even believe her?

And should she dare risk it? Could she live with herself if she didn't tell them and something happened to the two angels who may very well be in the clutches of those demons at this minute?

How could she live with the guilt if anything happened to either one of them?

Tess wearily walked back down the hospital corridor some time later, having had released all of her grief for the moment over the two dear angels that she held so close to her heart. There had been no answers however and Tess for the first time in her existence was beginning to lose hope.

As she opened the door to her beloved Angel Girl's room, her eyes widened with concern as she saw Carla weeping hysterically as she sat in the chair by Monica's bed. Her heart pounding in her chest, she approached the younger angel and laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Angel Child, what is it, baby?"

Looking up at Tess, her vision blurred by tears, Carla struggled to speak,

"Her doctor was in, Tess…he doesn't know what is wrong, but he said…he said…that the pneumonia may have gone too far…he said she's dying, Tess! Dying!" Rising shakily to her feet, the younger angel faced Tess, her cheeks wet with tears, even as she saw Tess beginning to break down,

"Can angels die, Tess? Can they? He said her pulse and heartbeat are so weak, that it's a wonder she's hanging on at all! This can't be happening, Tess! She's my friend!"

Drawing the young angel into her arms, even as tears poured from Tess' eyes, she hugged her tightly, as her eyes rested on her Angel Girl. The angel Tess looked at like a daughter was lying so still, she had to look even harder to tell if she was breathing at all,

"Oh Andrew, where are you, baby? You are needed here." She whispered tearfully as she closed her eyes for a moment, giving way to the tears.

As she opened them a moment later, Carla still sobbing in her arms, Tess' red-rimmed eyes came to rest on the IV and the tube that ran down to Monica's arm,

"Katie must have just changed the bag again," She thought to herself.

It was at that moment that knowledge filled her heart and shook her to the very core of her being. That IV bag did not contain medicine essential for her baby's healing-Nurse Katie had been poisoning Monica each time that bag was changed,

"Oh dear Father God," Tess cried aloud as she released her hold on Carla.

"Tess?" Carla uttered, her tear-streaked face clouded with confusion.

"Baby, listen to me and listen good. You need to pull yourself together and grab a wheelchair from the hallway," Reaching into her jacket pocket, Tess pulled out a set of keys and put them into Carla's hand,

"Then you pull my car up in front. Monica is checking out right now."

"I don't understand, Tess…"

"I'll explain it later. Now, go, baby…now. We don't have anymore time to waste!"

As Carla raced out of the room, Tess walked around to the other side of the bed and with all the care she could muster, withdrew the IV needle from Monica's arm, throwing it to the floor in anger. As she waited for Carla to return, she gathered the lifeless angel into her arms,

"Hold on for me, Angel Girl. From here on out, Carla and I will be taking care of you and the Father's will be done. Please hold on, baby…please…"

Andrew awoke suddenly, having fallen asleep in Rose's arms and he sat straight up in bed, his eyes wide with fear.

"Andrew? Honey?" Rose said softly as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in across the room and approached him,

"What is it?"

As tears fell from his eyes, the bump on his head throbbing, the Search and Rescue angel looked at Rose and uttered one word,

"Monica."

Chapter 7

An hour later, Tess and Carla had finally managed to sneak a lifeless Monica out of the hospital and were now driving, the older angel behind the wheel, towards anywhere. Tess had no idea where they were going, but she knew that the Father would lead her. Although her faith was hanging by a slim thread, she knew that He would never allow anything to happen to her Baby Girl like this…and this surely couldn't have been His will! Glancing in the rear-view mirror as the windshield wipers continued going at high speed, Tess called back to the backseat to Carla, who was cradling Monica's head in her lap.

"How's she doing, Carla?" Her voice trembled as she asked the question, turning her attention back the road, which was slick with rain.

Stroking her friend's hair lovingly as tears only continued to pour down her gentle face, Carla choked out,

"Tess, she's getting worse! We need to find shelter soon…Her pulse is getting fainter by the minute." Her voice catching on a sob, she quit speaking and lowered her head down to look at Monica's lifeless face,

"Oh, Monica, hang on for us…Hang on for Andrew! We'll find him and when we do, you two will need each other…oh, please, Father, help us…"

Just as the words escaped her lips, the car was brought to a halt and Carla felt herself nearly being thrown forward. Keeping her hold on Monica's unconscious body gently, she wiped at her green eyes and looked over Tess' shoulder in the front seat to see why she had stopped.

And soon saw that reason.

They were pulled up in front of a log cabin out in the middle of nowhere and trees were scattered all around it. The cabin wasn't very large, but it appeared to have a comfortable feeling about it and Carla drew in a deep breath before letting it out in relief. The rain had suddenly stopped all of a sudden and the young angel lifted up a prayer of thanks to God for having answered part of her prayer.

Climbing out of the driver's seat, Tess closed the door with a click and walked around to the other side of the car to the backseat where Carla still sat with the little Irish angel in her lap. Opening the car door for her, the elderly angel leaned in and whispered soothing words to her "Angel Girl", who still didn't reply, and lifted her lifeless body gently into her arms. As Carla climbed out after her, Tess gazed down at Monica's face and couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"Oh Angel Girl, please hang on for us, Baby," She choked out, walking slowly towards the front door of the cabin, carrying the angel with as much care as possible,

"We're going to take care of you and nobody is going to hurt you again, okay?" Nodding at Carla to open the door, who shot her a confused look, Tess spoke towards her "Angel Child",

"I'll explain everything later, Carla…this cabin, the meaning of it and all of that, later on. I promise, Baby."

"Monica?" Rose repeated Andrew's single word and her heart raced frantically as she saw the look on her friend's tear-stained face,

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Rose…Monica's in trouble…" He croaked out, finding it almost hard to breathe,

"She's in trouble…and it's because of Kathleen. And me." Choking on a sob, he forced himself to continue what he had just felt,

"Rose, I have to get to her…Oh God, I have to get to her; please…she's going to die any minute!"

Shocked at his words, Rose gathered her former charge into her gentle embrace for a moment while listening to the words from the Father. As she listened intently, the elderly angel's blue eyes widened in surprise and she let out a soft gasp,

'Father, how?!' She prayed silently as she continued to hold her friend as his body shook.

"Just go to the cabin, My precious angel. Get Carla because it's time…get there before it's too late. Trust Me, Rose; I am in control here."

Slowly releasing Andrew from her arms, but kept a gentle grip on his shaking arms, Rose tried to meet his eyes and breathed a soft sigh of relief as he met his eyes with hers finally. Lifting a hand and gently wiping at the tears on his cheeks, she spoke softly,

"Angel Boy, I just received word from the Father. He's given me orders of what to do, Andrew. Will you be okay here for a few minutes? I need to go and get Carla – "

"Carla?" His voice trembled and his bloodshot eyes widened in shock,

"What…what'd He tell you, Rose…?"

"We're going to get you out of here, honey, I promise you that," Rose reassured him as she laid him back down on the pillows and smoothed his hair out of his eyes,

"But you need to continue to stay strong and trust that I will be back with help very soon, okay?"

Seeing him reluctantly give his head a small nod, but not missing the look of hope in his green eyes, Rose managed a small smile as she leaned down, kissed his forehead gently and disappeared from the bedroom.

Brianna hurried down the hospital corridor several hours later, her heart racing frantically and feeling more nervous by the minute. Leaning up against the white wall, she closed her dark eyes briefly to catch her breath, but soon opened them again and continued down the hall.

As she neared Monica's hospital room, in hopes of that Tess and Carla would believe her, her heart nearly stopped and landed with a thud to the floor, as she spotted doctors and nurses gathered around the room. Racing towards the open room and standing on her toes to look inside of the room, Brianna gasped as she saw the room empty.

Monica was nowhere to be found and the IV bag and all the other medical equipment was thrown on the floor. It appeared as if someone had grabbed the sick angel and hurried out of there in a rush.

Unable to stop the hot tears from pouring down her cheeks, Brianna brought a hand to her mouth and gasped in horror. Backing up a step, she suddenly bumped into a figure and as she let out a small cry and turned around, the angel felt as if she would faint as she came face to face with Nurse Katie…except that she was able to see her for who she truly was.

"Kathleen…Tell me you didn't! Please, tell me you didn't!"

As Tess placed a cool cloth on her "Angel Girl's" burning forehead, the angel grasped her limp hand in her own and rubbed it with her own fingers, tears falling nonstop down her chocolate-colored skin,

"Come on, Angel Baby…come back to me, honey! Please…"

"Did the Father give you guys this place, Tess?" Carla choked out as she glanced around the living room where they had laid the sick, ailing angel down as soon as they had entered,

"Because if He did…He sure answered my prayers fast, I must say."

"He sent us here many, many years ago, Angel Child," Tess knelt down beside Monica's lifeless body on the couch and continued to hold her limp hand as she spoke,

"It was during the time when Andrew was in trouble and we had been separated for 10 years. This place brings back so many memories for us, and I can see why He wanted us to bring my Angel Girl here tonight…"

Turning saddened, brown eyes back to her sick baby before her, Tess nearly broke down crying as she lowered her head and stopped talking. If angels really could die…why did it have to be her little "Angel Girl"? And where was her "Angel Boy"?

"Tess…Carla…"

A sudden female voice brought both angels' heads up and Tess rose quickly to her feet , shock evident on her face,

"ROSE? What are you doing here? Is it about Monica?"

Shaking her head, her red hair swinging back and forth around her shoulders, the other older angel took a step towards Tess and Carla, her voice filled with seriousness,

"It's about Andrew, Tess – "

"You know where my Baby is?" She cried out, bringing a hand to her mouth and falling to her knees beside the couch,

"Where is he, Rose? You must tell us!"

"I don't have time to explain it all to you right now. I'm here because the Father told me to come here and…get Carla. Honey, you need to come with me," Rose ordered in a stern, yet gentle voice,

"Andrew needs our help badly, and I can't handle that alone. Tess is going to stay here with our girl here, but we need to get Andrew fast. I was told to leave him alone for a few minutes, and I don't want anything more to happen to him while I'm gone – "

"Will you at least explain this on the way there, Rose?" Carla broke in, not wasting any time to head over to the other older angel,

"Like, my question of 'How'?"

"You know I will, Carla," Rose reassured her gently as she wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders and drawing her close to her,

"We'll be back as soon as possible, Tess." Turning towards the older angel, she spoke with fear and dead seriousness in her voice,

"Don't leave her side for one minute, okay Tess? There's evil around here and closer than we realize…closer than we all realized. Keep praying, my friend, and we'll be back with our Angel Boy soon."

Within the twinkling of an eye, both the blonde angel and the red-haired older angel were gone from Tess' site, leaving her alone in the cabin with Monica still unconscious before her. Moving the cool cloth to wipe at her forehead, she whispered to her baby girl lovingly,

"He'll be back soon, honey, Rose promises that. Oh, please, Monica, wake up…wake up, Angel Girl…"

As Andrew slowly started to drift back off to sleep, his body still aching from the fall, he let out a groan at the pain in his head and he opened his swollen, green eyes once more and tried to sit up. It was driving him crazy to have to wait for so long to get to Monica again and he couldn't stop the tears from continuing to form in his soft eyes.

Moaning at the pain at sitting up, he laid back down again reluctantly and just as he was about ready to give into the sleep that was about to claim him, the voices of Rose and Carla broke in and he opened his eyes again quickly.

"Here we are, honey, it's time to go home, Angel Boy," Rose was saying as she and Carla headed towards the bed where their friend was laying on and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders to help him sit up. Wincing in pain, he slowly turned his head to the other side to where Carla was standing and choked out weakly,

"How's…Monica…?"

Tears filling her eyes at having at long last found him and also at having finally been told the truth of what Denise and Kathleen had done, Carla spoke as she took his other arm and wrapped it around her own shoulders,

"Not good at all, Andrew. Kathleen…she – "

"Honey, we don't have a lot of time," Rose interrupted as she looked across the bed at the younger angel. Her eyes showed both fear and concern,

"We need to get back to that cabin, all right?"

Exchanging a sorry glance with the ever gentle Search and Rescue angel, Carla gave her head a small nod before she wrapped her arm around Andrew's waist to help support him on the other side and as Rose counted to three, they helped him to his feet.

Nearly feeling faint, both from the bump on his head and also from tiredness, Andrew stumbled along with the help of Carla and Rose and the three angels were finally able to make their way to the staircase.

Feeling her friend wince as they came to the place where Denise had pushed him the night before, Rose gave him a gentle squeeze and whispered,

"Take it nice and easy, Andrew. One foot in front of the other. That's right, honey…"

After what seemed like an eternity on earth, the two angels were able to finally make their way to the front door, the other angel in human form in the middle. Whispering a silent prayer, Rose lifted her free hand and laid it against the doorknob that had been unwilling to budge just the other day and before either one of them knew what had happened, the power of God did it's job and in the blink of an eye, all three angels were gone from the recreation of the cabin that had been a house of terror for Andrew for several days.

As she continued to stroke Monica's once shiny auburn hair with gentle hands, Tess soon found it almost impossible to stay awake any longer and just as she closed her eyes and was about to drift off into a quick slumber, the knock on the front door jolted her out of that thought and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Making sure her unconscious "Angel Girl" still had the cool cloth placed on her burning face, Tess rose to her feet and practically flew over to the front door. As she opened it, she nearly burst into tears of happiness – and sadness – at the sight in front of her. Opening her arms with love and tears in her brown eyes, Tess took Andrew from the helping arms of Rose and Carla and drew him to herself.

Immediately closing the door behind her and her friends, Carla headed straight over to where Monica still lay and knelt down beside the couch. Turning her eyes over to the reunion between Andrew and Tess, and seeing the older angels helping him over to where they were, Carla whispered to the unconscious angel in front of her, hoping with all of her heart that Monica could hear her,

"Andrew's home, Monica…He's home, and we're all here with you every step of the way. None of us are going to let either of those demons hurt you any further; we promise you that."

**Chapter 8**

Carla got up from where she was kneeling beside the couch and hurriedly push a stool over for Andrew, just as Tess and Rose helped him to sit down on it.

Tears fell from Andrew's green eyes as he took in the sight of his best friend, who appeared to be no more than a shadow of who she had been the last time he had seen her. As a former Angel of Death, he had seen many faces of death and he knew at this moment that Monica was dangerously close, and all because of a demon and his leaving her alone without explaining anything to Carla. Had Tess known Kathleen and Denise had been close, she would have been on her guard, but he had not given her the opportunity to know.

His hand shaking, he reached for Monica's and brought her hand up to his cheek,

"You're so cold, sweetheart," He whispered, trying not to break down into sobs just yet. Kissing her hand gently, his eyes returned her ashen face,

"Monica, I need you to do something for me, okay?" His voice shook as he prayed silently that she could even hear him,

"I need you to hold on, Angel Girl and I need you to fight this thing, okay?" Emotions overcoming him, he wiped at his eyes blindly,

"And I know you have been…I know that in my heart. And I know you're tired, but please baby, hang on..please…" Bowing his head, he felt the tears of grief and guilt come hard, as he felt gentle hands on his shoulders,

"Father," He choked out,

"If this be Your will, I don't understand, but please…if it is, I know I haven't been an Angel of Death for a long time, but allow me to bring her back to You, please…"

"Andrew," Rose whispered softly from where she stood behind of him.

"This is because of me, Rose! I broke my promise to her; to stay with her! When it has mattered the most, I haven't been there and she calls me her 'best friend'? I'm not sure she could do much worse in her choice of friends…"

"Honey," Rose whispered to him as he continued to sob,

"You're hear now and this is when it matters most. The Father is still in control here, even if it doesn't seem like it, He is."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it," Carla burst out, beginning to cry once more,

"I don't understand this! I'm an angel and her nurse was demon and I didn't even know it?"

"Katie?" Tess whispered, her own eyes wet with tears as she shook her head miserably,

"I knew it-deep inside of my heart, I knew it."

"Then why didn't you do something, Tess?" The young angel cried out, not really meaning the words, but hurting too much to stop them.

"This isn't helping her," Rose spoke up, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, and she flinched when she saw Carla turn and run out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Maybe she's right," Tess whispered,

"Maybe I should have done something sooner…I just didn't know for sure what was happening or why…"

"You could not have known, Tess," Rose continued softly, her hands never leaving Andrew's shoulders,

"In the battle of good and evil, there are moments when evil gets the upper hand, like it has had the last few days, with Andrew being held captive and poison flowing through Monica's body. Denise and Kathleen can only attempt to win when they separate what is strong and these two angels together are strong. But good will always win in the end and it has already started to. Andrew is here and she is alive and you all need to remember that even if she does not get better, she will still be all right because she is of God. Just like all of you are and to hear you casting blame whether it be on yourselves or on someone else is not what is needed here right now," Rose drew in a deep breath, hoping she was somehow reaching their aching hearts,

"The Father brought Andrew back here at this moment for a reason and we don't know what that reason is right now, but we have to trust that the reason honors Him. If she can hear us the last thing she needs to hear is you fighting among yourselves and blame being cast. If she can hear you, she needs your love and encouragement to be able to fight this poison that is running through her body," Kneeling down beside of Andrew, she took the hand that was not holding Monica's and looked into his eyes,

"Save your self blame for later, honey, though I know the truth is that you have no reason to feel that way, but you have to see that in your own time. Right now, you need to tell her how you feel about her, and love her with all the love that is in that beautiful heart of yours. That's what she needs right now, Andrew," Reaching up, she wiped at the tears on his face as her eyes shone with love for him.

As he nodded his head, he turned his attention back to his friend, who had never moved,

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry for everything, it's just that we all love you so much and we want you to pull through this. I'm going to help you the entire time, because I know you can do this, Angel Girl. I know you and you can do this." Though his body ached he reached over and gently kissed her forehead, before he whispered into her ear, tears falling from his eyes,

"Don't let them win, baby." As he looked at her, his eye caught the tear that slid from under her closed eye and down to the pillow and the smallest flicker of hope surged through him,

"You're hearing me," He whispered, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rose had walked over to Tess and had wrapped her arm around her shoulders comfortingly,

"He needs to rest, Tess, but I know he won't leave her. If we get her upstairs to bed, he could lie down with her and be there in the event that…she needs him. He's going to need his strength for the days to come and Denise banged him up pretty badly. Do you think we can get her upstairs so he'll rest?"

Tess nodded her head sadly,

"She's lost so much weight, Rose, it isn't much to carry her. You're right, I can see the exhaustion in my Angel Boy's eyes, so as long as he is with her, I'll think he'll rest," She sighed softly,

"Then I'd better go and have a talk with that other hurting angel on the porch. Are you sticking around for awhile, baby?"

Rose smiled softly,

"I have not been told to be anywhere else, Tess, so for now, yes. I will be here."

'Don't let them win.'

Monica had heard the words of her friend through the darkness she felt trapped inside of and turning around, she came face to face with Kathleen once more.

"It hurts, doesn't it, Monica?" Kathleen asked as she walked closer to the angel,

"The pain is almost overwhelming, but you can end it all right now, you know, just by coming with me."

"No, Kathleen," Monica replied, her mind finally filled with some peace,

"I'd rather fight the pain with my friends, then to leave it and go with you. You're not taking me and you aren't taking Andrew, as he is right there with me. So, even though I haven't won yet, God has and you've lost once again."

Kathleen smiled,

"There is still another, Monica, or have you forgotten? Angels will fall before this over, that much, I will promise you."

Monica watched as Kathleen vanished, trying not to worry about what she had meant by that last remark. Sighing softly, she felt the vision ending as she began to drift back off into the darkness, but this time, she could feel Andrew holding onto her hand and she knew that she would indeed fight with every bit of strength left inside of her.

**Chapter 9**

Moments after Tess and Rose had helped both Andrew and Monica up the stairs and towards one of the bedrooms – Andrew's bedroom more specifically, by the orders of Tess, since that was the room where some of Monica's most precious moments with her "Angel Boy" had taken place at – the elderly, dark-skinned angel found herself coming out onto the front porch to still find Carla sitting on the porch swing. Closing the front door, Tess walked tentatively over to the younger angel and sat down beside her on the swing.

After not receiving any response to her presence, the angel laid a gentle hand on Carla's shoulder while asking,

"Carla baby? Are you all right?" Her voice choked as she talked, but she had to get this angel to talk to her. She didn't want Carla to be angry or disgusted with any of them, and it was hard enough having two sick, weak "Angel Babies" on her and Rose's hands.

"I don't know, Tess…" Carla finally replied, turning her head to meet the other angel's gaze,

"I'm sorry for running out like that, I just needed time to think about everything, that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you like that or to blame you…"

"It's all right, Angel Child," Tess lovingly reassured her as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders and drew in a sigh of relief as she felt Carla leaning into her and her head resting on top of her shoulder,

"You have every right to be angry, you know?"

"I know that, Tess," She whispered back and sighed. After a few moments of silence passed between the two of them, Carla pulled away and sat up on the swing,

"How's Andrew doing in there?"

"He's finally upstairs and resting. Rose and I figured that if both him and Monica are together in the same room, then things would be better that way. If my Angel Girl needs him…then he surely won't have to go far. I don't want that baby aching any more than he already is…" Stopping to let out a deep breath, she lowered her head and sighed softly,

"I just wish that Monica would wake up, you know, Carla? Now that we all know that Denise and Kathleen are all involved in this…"

"Why didn't you tell me about what you realized, Tess?" Carla interrupted, hurt and sorrow in her soft, green eyes,

"Why? I don't understand that at all…"

"I'm very sorry about that, honey," Tess tilted her head to the side and gazed at the hurting angel next to her,

"When I had just figured out the truth about Nurse Katie…aka Kathleen…my only concern right then was getting Monica out of that hospital and to here. I'm so worried about my two babies, Carla, that it's killing me seeing them both hurting like this." Her eyes still holding Carla's gaze, the older angel reached over and rested a loving hand on her shoulder again,

"Will you forgive me, Carla? I never meant to cause you any pain, too, Angel Child; it's just that Kathleen and Denise are two of the most evil demons in Hell that I can't stop thinking about Monica and Andrew…"

Tears falling from her sad, green eyes, Carla nodded her head in understanding and, although she was still hurt by all that was occurring with her friends, she reached out and threw her arms around the older angel,

"I forgive you, Tess. I'm really sorry I took this out on you back there…I just never thought…"

"I know, honey, I know," Tess soothed as she returned the embrace and rocked Carla back and forth,

"Let everything out, Carla. It's okay to let it out and cry, you know? You've been through a lot, as has everyone here…"

"Yeah…" Carla choked out and finally, she rested her head on her friend's shoulder and allowed herself to break down into sobs of grief.

"Please don't go, Rose…" Andrew pleaded as he grasped hold of his former supervisor's hand to prevent her from leaving the bedroom and looked desperately at her. Although his body screamed in pain and it was ordering him to lay down, he ignored it and continued to hold Rose's hand,

"You're not leaving…are you?"

"Angel Boy, I'm not going anywhere," Rose soothed as she helped her friend lay back down on the bed and smiled reassuringly at him,

"I'm just gong to go and close the door, and I'm staying right here with you and Monica. Okay, honey?"

Glancing over at the other bed that his friends had provided for Monica in the room, Andrew gazed at his dearest friend with pain in his heart, before turning back to Rose and nodding his head weakly. Allowing himself to be laid back down, he closed his eyes briefly and just as he did so, he drifted off into a restless sleep.

Brushing back his blonde hair, Rose walked over to the bedroom door and closed it behind her before turning back around and heading towards the chair that was set up in between the two beds. Exchanging glances between Monica's unconscious body and Andrew's sleeping one, she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. Leaning back in her chair, she lifted up a silent prayer to the Father.

"Father, I know this isn't like me to say this, but I am scared out of my mind here…for Monica, Andrew and even Carla. But especially for Brianna. Please, Father, if it's Your will…don't allow those two demons to take her away. I know that angel has done some things these last few weeks that are hard to forgive – I'm still trying to find it in me to forgive her – but I don't want her turning away from You, Lord. And what's Your plan for Monica? I wish I knew what You knew, but I know that I can't…Just watch over her and be with her during this time…And also for Andrew here. I know that he's become almost attached to me at the moment, and that's all right with me; I know that he's scared, too. But please protect him also. After what Denise did…" Finding it hard to continue, Rose shook her red head and lowered her eyes to the floor. Finally able to continue, she closed her blue eyes and whispered,

"You know what I mean, Lord. Just please be with us all. Thank You, dear Father."

As soon as the last words came out of the older angel's mouth, a soft moan to her left caused her to nearly jump and she sat down on the bed beside of Monica and laid a hand against her forehead before grasping her hand,

"Monica, sweetheart?"

Hearing the very slight moan coming from the younger, Irish angel's closed lips, Rose fought back the hot tears that threatened her blue eyes and sighed quietly. When would the Father answer all of their prayers? Yes, she knew that He was always in control, but the question of what the purpose of all of this was just wouldn't leave her mind.

Brianna continued running until she was almost out of breath and she soon felt herself falling to the ground as the toe of her shoe hit a sharp rock and she soon found herself face down on the grassy, yet dirty, earth.

After she had come face to face with Kathleen a little over an hour ago, the distraught, confused angel had just ran. And kept on running. Kathleen hadn't said a word to her as she had asked her straight out what she had done to Monica and pleaded that she didn't hurt her. But the dark-haired demon had kept quiet and soon disappeared in a twinkling of an eye.

Now, she had no idea where she was. She did know that she was somewhere in the woods, but where she was headed, she didn't know. As she fumbled around and tried to sit up to continue, fearing that either Denise or Kathleen were behind her or maybe both, Brianna forced herself forward, her heart racing like a dozen drums all at once. She knew that she was risking everything by trying to find Tess and Carla and explaining everything to them – plus apologizing – but she knew what she had to do and she was planning on doing it, even if that meant she run all night.

Suddenly, she saw a faint light up ahead and breathing a deep sigh of relief, she immediately ran towards it. It appeared to had been farther ahead than she had expected, but as Brianna finally neared it, she nearly let out a sob of relief. A cabin was right ahead and two familiar figures were sitting on the porch swing, talking: Tess and Carla.

But that sob of relief suddenly got replaced with a look of near horror.

Two dark figures were heading towards the cabin and as Brianna met the eyes of Kathleen of Denise, who's dark eyes held the evil of the Devil, Brianna ignored the feeling of nervousness of facing the angels and ran over to where Tess and Carla sat. Nearly falling on her face again as she ran, she shouted out at the top of her lungs,

"Tess! Carla!"

**Chapter 10**

Carla raised her head from Tess' shoulder upon hearing the cry. Wiping at her eyes, she exchanged a surprised look with Tess as they saw Brianna racing towards them.

The younger angel rose shakily to her feet as she walked to the edge of the porch, her expression guarded,

"Brianna?"

Sprinting up the steps, Brianna struggled to catch her breath as she whirled around to indicate the two demons, but now she didn't see them anywhere. Her eyes darted through the woods as she raised a hand to her head, breathing hard,

"Where'd they go?" She uttered, her voice catching in a sob.

"Who, Brianna?" Tess asked, having also risen to her feet to approach the two angels.

"Kathleen and Denise…they were both right there," She pointed to the spot where she had seen them,

"I swear, they were both right there…"

"Are you certain, Brianna, or is this another one of your ploys?" Carla asked tentatively, unsure about whether or not to trust this angel.

"No, it was them, Carla, it was. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I was coming to help. I went to the hospital to warn you both, and Monica was gone..gone…"

"She's here, Brianna," Tess said, laying a hand on the angel's shoulder,

"We don't know if she is going to pull through or not, but she is here and so is Andrew."

A soft cry of relief escaped Brianna's lips,

"Oh thank God…Thank you, Father! When I ran into Kathleen at the hospital, I thought for sure she had taken Monica away. I'm so glad they are both safe."

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed here, Brianna," Carla offered, getting a feeling that for once this angel was speaking in earnest.

Brianna's eyes widened at the mention of Carla's offer as she shook her head,

"Thank you, Carla, but I can't. After everything I've done to hurt Monica and Andrew, I can't be around them right now while they are dealing with all of this. I don't want to add anymore pain to a situation that has far too much already."

"Are you sure, Brianna?" Tess asked, feeling a deep sense of concern for this angel, especially knowing that Denise and Kathleen had appeared to her.

"Yes, Tess, I'm sure. Just be careful as those two are about and I'm sure anxious to cause more harm," As Brianna turned to go, she turned back to them once more,

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, about everything. I've just been really confused about a lot of things and I just need some time to sort them out…I hope."

"Brianna," Carla said softly, stepping towards her once more, her expression sympathetic, seeing the torment in her eyes,

"Why don't I meet up with you tomorrow, okay? By then we should know how things are at least going to go with Monica and Andrew should be feeling a little better. Maybe then, we could talk. I'd like to help, if you'll let me."

Brianna smiled, even as tears filled her eyes at the offer coming from an angel she had been nothing short of rude to,

"I'd like that Carla. The coffee shop?"

"I'll be there," the younger angel replied, as she watched as Brianna headed down the steps and vanished from their sight.

Tess wrapped her arm around Carla's shoulders and gave her a squeeze,

"You've got a big heart, baby."

"Well, your Angel Girl taught me how to use it, Tess," She replied, her voice once more laced with sadness and concern.

Tess smiled tearfully as she nodded her head,

"We all need to be on the look out tonight for those two demons. We can't let them near those two babies upstairs, not at this point."

Carla nodded her head before a peculiar look passed over her gentle face,

"Tess, how did Brianna know Denise and Kathleen? I wouldn't know them if I fell over them, unless Kathleen was looking like Katie. How could Brianna have known?"

"I don't know, baby, but I don't like the sound of any of this," Turning to face the younger, less experienced angel, she laid her hands on her shoulders,

"You listen, Angel Child. You be careful tomorrow, all right? You don't have any demonic experience, do you?" Seeing Carla shake her head, Tess sighed,

"Then you be extremely careful. Those two demons are very dangerous, baby and I don't want you getting hurt. Any sign of them and you let me know and I'll help you, okay?"

"I will, Tess, I promise," Carla replied solemnly,

"I'm going to go and check on Monica and Andrew…maybe give Rose a break for a bit."

"All right, baby," Tess watched as the young, blond angel headed into the house before she turned her eyes to the heavens,

"Father, keep them safe…keep us all safe…and heal my babies in there. Bring Monica back to us, Father," She smiled sadly,

"I know I've complained before about her incessant questions, Father, but I'd give almost anything to hear that sweet Irish voice right about now, asking me anything."

Andrew awoke early the next morning, and groaned softly as he stretched out his stiff body. He sat up carefully; relieved to find that though he was still sore, the pain was more of a dull ache today from his tumble down the steps two days ago.

Looking toward the door, which was open a bit, he could plainly see Tess and Rose talking quietly. Getting up, he walked over to Monica's bed and slowly sat down on the edge of it, his hand moving to stroke her cheek, before he reached for her hand and his heart leapt into his throat as he felt her pulse and it was slightly stronger than it had been yesterday.

She was fighting.

Pulling the chair over, he moved to it, keeping her hand in his. He knew that any hope she had depended upon her waking up-she needed nourishment and fluids to flush out her human system and also needed those things in order to get her strength back. He also knew she needed help with coming out of the darkness Kathleen had placed her in. Uttering a quick prayer to the Father for strength for them both, he then turned his attention to his dearest friend.

Folding her chilly hand into both of his, he gazed down at her face as he softly began speaking to her,

"Good morning, baby girl," He whispered to her, rubbing her fingers tenderly,

"Monica, I need for you to do something for me, okay and I know it will be hard. But I wouldn't ask, sweetheart, if it weren't important and you know that," He drew in a deep breath before continuing,

"I need for you to wake up, honey. I know it hurts, but I'm right here with you. Please, Monica, fight this for me," He felt tears forming in his eyes as he continued speaking softly and soothingly to her,

"You can do this, Angel Girl. I want for you to get better, baby but you have to wake up first in order for that to happen." Still getting no response from the ailing angel, he felt the tears fall from his eyes,

"Please, baby, please? Do this for me, Monica. Come back to us, Angel Girl, so we can help you.." Closing his eyes, he sobbed quietly, terrified that she stood no chance of pulling through this if she didn't awaken soon. She was wasting away to nothing as whatever toxic chemical ran through her human veins and he felt powerless to stop it.

Hearing the sound of his tears somewhere in her mind, Monica began to fight with every ounce of strength she had left in her being. The first thing she became aware of was pain and an intense nausea that surged through her body like waves in the ocean. She could never remember feeling so badly in her entire existence…

But she continued to fight.

Struggling to open her glazed over brown eyes, she parted her dry lips, the sound coming from them scarcely more than a breath as she managed to form the single word…

"Andrew…"

**Chapter 11**

Upon hearing his name coming from Monica's dry lips, Andrew lifted his head up, the tears still coming, and whispered, his surprise evident,

"Monica?"

Hearing his name coming from her mouth again, only time a little stronger, Andrew's green eyes widened and he turned around in his seat. Never releasing her hand, and although his voice was still weak, he yelled out the bedroom door to Tess and Rose,

"Tess! Rose! She's awake!"

As soon as the words, 'she's awake', came out of the human angel's mouth, the two older angels immediately ran into the room and stood around the bed, watching as Monica continued to struggle to open her eyes.

"Monica? Angel Girl?" Tess laid a hand against the sick angel's cheek and stroked it gently,

"It's okay, baby girl, it's okay…"

Finally feeling more strength come to her and forcing her bloodshot brown eyes open all the way, Monica groaned and she blinked a few times at the bright light. But the sound of Andrew's voice again caused her to keep them open and she turned her head to see him sitting beside her, his hand still holding hers,

"Angel Girl?"

"Andrew…" She croaked out, her voice not totally sounding like it used to, but the other angels didn't care at that moment; she had finally beat those demons.

"Oh, Monica…You're okay, you're all right, baby," Andrew's heart filled with the most relief he had ever felt in his existence and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, the tears never failing to end. Reaching a hand out to stroke her auburn hair, he closed his green eyes and whispered,  
"Thank You, Father…Thank You…"

Feeling the gentle squeeze of his shoulder by Rose's hand, he turned around slightly and managed a smile for her before turning back to his best friend,

"How are you feeling, baby girl?"

"Weak…" She choked out, her Irish voice barely audible to the human ear, but Andrew was able to make out her answer.

"It will take time to regain all of your strength again, sweetheart," He whispered tearfully, happiness showing in his soft eyes,

"But I know you can do it. You made it this far…" Choking on a sob, he lowered his lips to her hand and gave it a loving kiss before whispering,

"I'm just so glad you did make it, sweet Angel Girl…I'm so glad…"

"How did you do this, Angel Boy?" Tess stared at her young friend in awe as she continued to stroke Monica's once shiny hair,

"What did you say?"

"I just told her how I felt, Tess…and asked her to wake up," He replied, briefly meeting his supervisor's brown eyes before turning them back to Monica, who had closed her eyes again and was taking as deep of breaths as possible,

"And you did, honey. Thank you, Angel Girl, thank you…"

Seeing her open her sore eyes again and managing a crooked, weak smile for his benefit, Andrew gave her hand another soft squeeze before facing the two older angels,

"Can I…can I be alone with her for a minute? If you don't mind…"

"Of course not, Baby," Tess gave Monica's forehead a soft kiss before coming up behind Andrew and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze,

"Nice job, Angel Boy. Very nice job." Smiling lovingly at him as he turned to her with a small smile, she turned back to Monica, who was coming around even more as the seconds ticked by,

"We'll be right outside the door in case you need us, Babies."

Giving his head a nod in reply, Andrew stood up slowly from the chair, his body still somewhat aching, and sat down beside his dearest friend and fellow angel on the bed. Reaching his hand out and stroking her hair away from her pale face, he offered her a loving smile,

"I'm so relieved you're all right, baby girl. I don't know what I would have done if anything but…"

Feeling her weak fingers touch his hand as it was still on her face, he looked up at her and saw all the love in the world for him in her brown eyes,

"I'll be all right, Andrew…I know that I will. The Father…the Father answered my pleas," Closing her eyes and letting out a huge cough that shook her small, delicate body, Andrew stood to his feet and walked around behind her to fluff up the pillows she lay on. Taking a hold of her right hand once more, he reached behind him for the water glass that sat on the end table and sat back down before helping her lift it to her lips.

"How about something to drink, sweetie? You need some water in that body of yours…" After having drunk nearly the whole glass, Andrew set it back down on the bed, still clutching her hand in his.

"I'm glad…you're okay…" Monica spoke up once again as she tried to give his hand a squeeze back, but was disappointed that it turned out rather weak,

"I'm glad, Andrew…"

Surprised at her words, the Search and Rescue angel lifted his blonde head up again and whispered back,

"How…how did you know that, Monica?"

"I was told…" She uttered slowly. Her entire body was in pain and it hurt to even talk, but she would do anything if it meant making her best friend happy again…and that would mean talking to him,

"Denise and Kathleen…"

Lowering his head in shame at the mention of the two demons, Andrew sighed sadly and closed his tired, green eyes which were still hot with tears,

"Monica, we don't have to discuss them right now – "

"Yes, we do," She interrupted as firmly as she could before coughing again,

"They…were the reason I wouldn't…wake up, my friend. Kathleen…She was urging one of us to come…with her." Stopping for a second to take deep breaths and to give her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze that she was all right, she finally continued in a shaking voice,

"It was a threat…Andrew. She called it a 'game'; one of us – me, you, Carla or…Brianna…would come with them by the end of this week…" As she mentioned Brianna's name, Monica shuddered and shut her mouth again, finding it very difficult to talk.

"Denise did the same with me, sweetie," Andrew responded sadly as the tears fell from his green eyes unwillingly,

"But save your strength right now, Monica. You've just woken up, honey, and you need to get well. Which I have no doubt that you will…"

Smiling reassuringly at him as a tear fell from her own eye, Monica whispered weakly, yet loud enough for Andrew to hear,

"I know I will, too, my friend." Taking another deep breath and letting it out, she met his eyes once more with hers,

"Stay with me?"

His voice choked up, Andrew nodded his head and replied with tears in his voice and eyes,

"I cross my heart that I won't leave you ever again, sweetheart. Cross my heart."

A trembling smile crossing her lips, Monica tried hard to sit up in the bed and weakly reached her arms out to him, hoping that he would take her in his arms and hold her like he had before everything happened. Noticing her unspoken question, and not wasting any more time, he wrapped his arms around her waist with the most gentle care in the world and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder and her arms to go around him weakly.

As he gently rubbed her back with loving hands, Monica spoke the four little words that always touched his heart before she drifted back off to sleep, this time peacefully,

"I love you, Andrew."

Nearly breaking down into happy sobs, Andrew whispered back into her ear,

"I love you, too, Angel Girl. Always."

**Chapter 12**

"So, after the comment about almost ridding the world of Andrew and Monica in that fire, they finally left," Brianna concluded as she sat with Carla in the coffee shop late that morning,

"I knew at that point I had made terrible mistakes, with all of you and I wonder how long those two monsters have been hanging around and if they are the cause of any of it. I'm not hateful, Carla, honestly, I'm not. I was jealous of Andrew's friendship with Monica, but I never meant for things to get so out of hand. He loves her so much and here I was trying to break the whole thing up and I know I hurt them both by my actions."

"I'm proud of you, Brianna," Carla said softly, as she reached across the table to lay her hand on top of the other angel's,

"You resisted them and that couldn't have been easy for you, especially with as lost as you were feeling. It would have been easy to turn away and stronger angels have done it, but I'm glad you didn't."

"But they haven't given up yet, Carla," Brianna replied, her blue eyes holding fear,

"I did see them last night-it was almost as if they were taunting me and then when I turned around they were gone. When will they give up, Carla?"

"I wish I knew," Carla replied, remembering Tess' warning about her lack of experience with the darker forces,

"But you have to stay strong until they do and I'm here to help you with that. They may have given up already, but if not, Tess will help us. She has already said as much."

"I don't deserve help from any of you after all I've done," Brianna replied sadly.

"We all make mistakes, Bri…there is only One who is perfect, remember?"

"I know, but I've been a perfect shrew and just hope one of these days I can let Andrew and Monica know how deeply sorry I am," She sighed softly as she finished off her coffee.

"I'm sure you'll be able to. Now, let me go and check on Monica and then I'll meet you back at your apartment. Do you think you'll be okay till then?" Carla asked hopefully. She had left the cabin early this morning while even Andrew was still asleep and she was longing to know if her former supervisor was awake yet and how Andrew was feeling today.

"Sure. There was no sign of them last night, so I should be fine." Getting to her feet, she faced the younger angel,

"Thank you, Carla…for everything."

Impulsively, Carla moved to hug the other angel, as she whispered,

"You're welcome."

Andrew sat in the chair beside of Monica's bed, having just woken up, and watched her sleep. She appeared to be breathing a little easier, though every now and again she would moan softly in her sleep as a look of pain would cross her pale face.

He had woken up to find the angel bear on his nightstand and smiling, he had laid it down beside of her, watching as even in sleep, much like the little girl she had been when he had first given it to her, she had curled her arm around it, cuddling it close to her. His heart was filled with such great relief that she would slowly recover from the damage Kathleen had done, that he continuously offered up prayers of thanks to the Father for bringing her safely back.

As he saw her begin to stir, he moved over to sit on the edge of her bed, softly touching his finger to her cheek. Seeing a weak smile cross her face, he watched as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi," She whispered, weakly reaching out for his hand, which he immediately caught up in his own.

"Hi to you too," He smiled warmly,

"Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded her head as she attempted to sit up, grateful when he moved to help her. Catching her breath from the effort that one small movement had been, she sighed softly,

"How much longer…do you suppose…I'm going to feel this lousy?"

He smiled faintly, though his eyes were sympathetic,

"I'm not sure, sweetheart. A few days maybe. You already look about 100% better than yesterday though. Tess brought up some soup and some juice and I have orders to get these into you."

"I'm so nauseated, Andrew, I'm not sure if I can manage anything right now," She replied wearily.

Reaching for the mug of soup, he nodded his head,

"That's probably stemming from whatever it was Kathleen gave to you, but that should get better as it works out of your system. You have to eat, baby. You haven't had anything for days and in order to get your strength back, we have to get something in you," He looked into the mug, before he handed it to her, being careful to help her still weakened hands hold it,

"It's just broth-nothing solid yet. Try? Please?"

Monica managed a smile,

"You know when you ask me like that…I will," Seeing him smile, she drank some of the broth, before lowering the mug once more,

"Give me a few minutes to not feel like I'm going to be sick," She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as she closed her eyes.

Sitting the mug back down, Andrew reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from her face,

"You know I'd switch places with you in a heartbeat, baby, if I could," He whispered softly to her.

Monica opened her eyes as tears filled them, not sure he had ever said anything as touching to her before as that last statement was and she found herself at a loss for words. Reaching out, she touched his cheek tenderly as a tear slid down her cheek,

"Just your being here helps me, my friend," She uttered, her voice trembling before a cough shook through her.

Andrew carefully took the soup from her hands, seeing she hadn't quite drank half of it, but knowing it was a start, and set it back on the nightstand. Picking up the juice, he handed it to her, seeing her nod and helped her to drink from the glass, pleased when she finished most of it off. Setting the glass down, he kissed her forehead gently before looking into her eyes,

"You're scared…I can see it."

"A little," She replied tiredly, closing her eyes briefly,

"It always scares me to be sick, but you know that. I'm ready to feel better, Andrew. I hate this helpless feeling, especially when I can feel that Denise and Kathleen aren't far away."

"Don't think about them right now, sweetheart, okay? Tess and Rose are keeping them at bay while we work on getting you back on your feet again," He saw her nod, even as a small sob escaped her and he gently pulled her into his arms once more,

"Hey, c'mon now. You're going to be fine, Angel Girl. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and neither is God."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Andrew," She whispered, resting her head against his shoulder, grateful for his quiet strength,

"It's you and-."

"Monica!" Carla's voice sounded out, causing both angels to jump. Andrew exchanged a look with his friend that clearly said they would finish this conversation later, as he helped her to lay back against her pillows once more as Carla made her way over to them.

The younger angel sat down on the edge of the bed and took her friend's hand,

"You're awake," She uttered, tears of happiness in her green eyes,

"I'm so glad! I was so afraid…" She cut off her last thought, as she gave her friend's hand a squeeze.

"I'll be all right, Carla," Monica said softly, beginning to feel tired once more,

"Where've you been?"

"With Brianna…she has actually been my assignment and she does need help." Carla admitted softly.

"Brianna?" Andrew asked, his expression guarded.

Carla nodded her head,

"She's sorry, you two, for everything, but she'll tell you that later herself. It seems those two demons have been giving her a bit of trouble and trying to get her to fall, but so far, even though she's been walking on the edge, she has resisted."

"That makes a lot of sense," Andrew stated thoughtfully, despite everything feeling a sense of worry for the other angel, though nothing would make him leave Monica's side until she was better and this whole thing was over. But Denise and Kathleen's evil influence made perfect sense in the changes he had seen in Brianna and he prayed she would be able to remain strong.

Looking back to his dearest friend, he saw a look of fear flash across her face as she turned her head to Carla.

"Carla, you listen to me, all right?" Monica's voice shook, as she tried to catch her breath from the racing of her heart,

"You be careful. I mean it. I don't like the fact that you are involved with her at all right now…"

"Monica, calm down," Andrew said softly, his eyes filled with concern as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, unable to shake the images in her mind of the things Kathleen had said:

"I'm wondering if when all this is over if maybe I can't convince your other Caseworker to come with me as well. Taking Denise from you and God was easy enough, I'm sure Carla poses no real threat."

"There is still another, Monica, or have you forgotten? Angels will fall before this over, that much, I will promise you."

"No," the weakened angel protested aloud against the thoughts in her head,

"Carla, stay away from her, please?"

"Monica, I can't," Carla said softly, her green eyes exchanging a glance with Andrew,

"I'm assigned to her; I have to be there."

"Carla, please, stay away from her," Exhausted, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath once more,

"It's…too…dangerous…"

"Monica, please, you need to rest," Carla admonished her, her eyes filled with concern that was mirrored in Andrews' as well,

"Please-,"

But the young angel stopped as her former supervisor reached for her arm, her eyes wild with fear over not knowing if the young Caseworker was ready or strong enough to handle something of this magnitude, "Carla…if you go to Brianna…you may not return."

**Chapter 13**

"Monica, please, you need to calm down a little," Carla tried to soothe her friend as best as possible, although a worried feeling did come over her at the other angel's painful words,

"I'm not going anywhere; Andrew's not going anywhere; Tess and Rose aren't either – None of us are going over with those two. Please trust me, honey…"

"It's not that I don't…trust you, Carla…because I do," Exchanging a look with Andrew, who still sat by her side and had grasped her hand gently in his own,

"Just like I trust you, Andrew…with my life. But – "

"No, buts, baby," Andrew tried to calm her down as he noticed that she seemed to be breathing rather hard – just like he had been the morning after he had taken that tumble down the stairs and had nearly lost his mind,

"We're not going with those two, all right?"

"But…Brianna…" She stuttered, letting out a loud cough as she gripped her best friend's hand as tightly as she could, which was rather weak,

"I'm so scared she'll do something…to you, Carla…Please don't leave…"

Noticing his dearest friend start to sob uncontrollably, her delicate, fragile body starting to shake, Andrew felt his eyes brimming with tears all over again. That's all he seemed to be doing lately, and it nearly broke his heart to see his friend the way she was. Gently gathering her into his arms and watching out of the corner of his eye as Carla joined the embrace, putting her arms around both him and Monica.

"Hey, hey, Monica, I am a big angel, honey," She whispered softly into Monica's ear as she stroked her limp, brown locks,  
"I know I have never had experience with demons…and after all Brianna has done, I know that it feels wrong to trust her all of a sudden. But I really do get the feeling…this strong feeling – that she's finally telling the truth and that she does want to make things right. No matter what, I will never leave with Denise and Kathleen, and I know that Andrew has his word on that, too, sweetie. We love you so much, Monica, and you've been hurt enough; we're not going to do that again."

Feeling herself nearly giving up the fight and allowing herself to finally nod, although she didn't want to do that, Monica kept her arms around Andrew as she felt herself falling asleep against him again.

As soon as the two blonde angels heard her soft breathing, which wasn't as ragged as before, Andrew and Carla exchanged a look before the Search and Rescue angel gently pulled himself out of Monica's weak arms and laid her back up against the pillows. Slightly wincing as he leaned down and kissed her forehead lovingly, Andrew ignored the ache in his back as he whispered to his best friend,

"Sleep, Angel Girl."

Starting to feel nervous herself as she watched the two angels that she cared for a lot, Carla stood to her feet and just stared.

Noticing her look, Andrew sighed softly and slowly rose to his feet, making his way over to the younger angel. Gently laying a hand against her shoulder and looking into her matching green eyes, he whispered in a slightly nervous tone,

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Carla. Okay? I know that you're telling the truth in your words, but I still can't help feeling worried; when it comes to stuff like this…Monica doesn't lie." Lowering his eyes to the ground briefly, he finally returned his gaze to the other angel,

"And…it's not because of Brianna this time, my friend. It's regarding Denise and Kathleen. Promise me you'll be extremely cautious. I don't want them hurting someone we've come to grow very fond of lately. I have no doubt that you'll stay, but when it comes to my friends…" Shaking his head, he closed his mouth, finding himself unable to continue.

"I'm glad you think of me as your friend, Andrew," Carla smiled at him as she looked over at Monica's restless form and sighing as she appeared to be uncomfortable,

"And I do promise you. If you promise that you'll stay with her, all right? Don't leave her, unless the ones you do leave her with are Tess or Rose." Grasping one of his hands, she turned her gaze back at him, eyes full of seriousness,

"Okay?"

"I promise, Carla," He responded, gazing over at Monica before turning back to the younger angel and putting his arms around her in a tight, quick hug,

"Take care."

As Carla left some minutes later, Andrew continued standing in the middle of the room, gazing around at his former bedroom. Making sure that Monica was tucked securely in the bed next to his, he stroked her hair gently before he started pacing around the bedroom, his eyes landing on the broken mirror. Flinching at the memory, he turned his eyes away from it, painful memories of both when he had broken it so many years ago and also being in a room that looked all to identical to this one just two nights ago…right before Denise had pushed him to his near death.

"Get out, get out, get out!" He gritted his teeth as he continued pacing, the memories refusing to leave his confused mind. Raising his now tear-filled, green eyes to the ceiling, Andrew whispered to the Almighty…wherever He was at the moment,

"Father, why – WHY – must I keep remembering all of these things? What's the purpose of it?"

Turning around after not receiving an answer and heading back towards Monica's side, he took her hand once again and lowered his tangled, blonde head to the ground. Although he had no idea as of why the Father was letting all of this happen, he did know one thing in his confused mind: He would never leave his best friend's side again in her time of need. And that was a promise.

Carla looked around her and frowned, confused. She thought that she had remembered which way was the way to where she was to meet Brianna at, but much to her confusion and slight fear, she found that she was now lost. The roads were different – much different actually – and nothing looked familiar to her.

Taking another soft step, still not knowing where she was going, but lifting up a prayer guidance to the Father, Carla continued on, hoping that she would get there in time to meet Brianna and continue to talk everything over with the other angel, and hopefully get her to come back to the cabin with her and have her talk with Andrew and Monica.

Although it was still near-morning, the young angel felt a tinge of fear rise in her being; but she tried her best to ignore it, reassuring herself that she was only feeling this way because of what Monica had said and also Andrew's warning to be extremely cautious of Denise and Kathleen, as they appeared to be more than nearby.

Sucking in a deep breath, Carla pushed everything to the back of her mind and continued concentrating on the road. But some footsteps behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin and she whirled around…but found nothing. Frowning in confusion, but assuring herself that she was hearing things, she turned back around and continued onwards.

But suddenly, she heard the footsteps coming closer to her…and closer. Whirling around once again, she started to shout,

"Whoever you are – "

But her shout was cut off as she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and her green eyes widened in fear. Struggling desperately, but finding the grip on her to be too strong, Carla's eyes filled with frightened tears as she heard Kathleen's menacing voice whisper in her ear,

"Don't bother struggling, sweetheart. It won't help any."

And before Carla could react any further, she felt herself being dragged away and into the darkness.

**Chapter 14**

Carla awoke to darkness and pain.

She squinted her eyes to try to take in her surroundings, but it was useless, as she could see nothing in this pitch-blackness. Moaning as she sat up, the spunky little angel drew in a deep breath, trying to take stock of her situation. It didn't take her long to determine that nothing appeared to be broken other than maybe some ribs, but she reassured herself that they could just be bruised. Her head ached, and reaching up, she felt blood, but decided that the cut wasn't very deep, so that just left her with bruises for the most part and she decided she could handle that.

What she wasn't sure what to do about was the fear. Her heart was pounding loudly and she knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that it had been Kathleen and Denise who had done this to her, and she felt herself burning with anger. She didn't know very much about Kathleen, but she did know about Denise as she had been Monica's first Caseworker and she knew the grief the fallen angel had caused her friend back then, not to mention the things she had done to all of her friends since then.

"If this is your attempt to get me to come with you, you're sadly mistaken!" She called out, but was answered with silence. Shaking her head, she thought about Monica's plea and even Andrew's warning before she had left and she wondered how on earth Monica had seemingly known she was headed for trouble. At the time, Carla had merely thought her friend was perhaps over reacting to everything based on still being sick and all she had gone through in the last several days, but now Carla thought better of it.

Drawing in a shaky breath, the angel wondered if she should attempt to find a way out of here, but the fact that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face made her wonder if that was a good idea. So, she elected to do the one thing she knew to do…

Pray.

"Father," She whispered, her eyes turning upward into the darkness,

"I know you are here with me, so I'm trying very hard not to be afraid. Please watch over my friends, and Brianna as I am not there to help her, but I know You are. Keep her strong, Father, so that the influence of those who are evil will not prevail," She managed a small chuckle, though it caused her ribs to ache,

"Oh and Father, when You have time, could You maybe get me out of here?"

Brianna stared out the window of her apartment for the hundredth time and there was still no sign of Carla. She wondered if maybe she had been detained back at the cabin for some reason and she hoped Monica had not taken a turn for the worse, or that somehow the demons were stirring up trouble with that band of angels.

No, she assured herself. Carla would be here. There was no doubt in Brianna's mind that the little angel who looked to be no more than eighteen, had wanted to help her.

But where was she?

Unseen to Brianna's human eyes, Denise and Kathleen watched her as they smiled broadly.

"She's right where we want her to be, Brianna, so don't you worry." Denise crooned, exchanging a look with her evil counterpart.

"And so are you," Kathleen added, with a satisfied nod,

"Those other angels are so absorbed in their Angel Girl and keeping us away from she and Andrew that they won't even worry about Carla and Brianna and by the time they do, it will be too late."

"I'm sure Brianna was telling the truth, Tess," Rose said as she and her friend sat in chairs outside of Andrew's room,

"Because the feeling of evil being near has not left me yet and those two angels in there are still very vulnerable. Andrew is beginning to feel better, I think, but is still in some pain and Monica still had a ways to go-they are not strong enough to battle Denise and Kathleen alone."

"Well, they won't be alone and if either of those two demons try to mess with my babies, they are going to be dealing with me and they don't want to be dealing with me!" Tess grumbled, shaking her head,

"If it were just Kathleen, I wouldn't worry so much, but Denise, well, that one is as evil as they come and I don't think Andrew or Monica have ever gotten over all the problems she caused when she turned away. It about broke Monica's heart, and every time those two babies see her, it's a painful reminder for them."

"Didn't Kathleen used to be Monica's friend as well?" Rose asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Yes, she was, but my Angel Girl reconciled that one a long time ago in her mind, I think. Oh, Kathleen still stirs up trouble, but she seems to strike when angels are at their weakest point. Like this time with Monica already being sick. Kathleen knows that is the only hope she has to win, because otherwise, those Angel Babies are too strong for her to handle. Denise, however, is more cunning than that; she doesn't wait for vulnerability to be present to strike. She walked right into that hospital room disguised as Brianna and my poor Angel Boy fell right into her little trap and it nearly cost both of them more than they maybe realize."

"I think Andrew realizes," Rose observed, her eyes warm as she mentioned her former charge,

"He had nearly given up, even though he knew his friend was in serious trouble; he had no idea of how to get to her in order to help. He still feels guilty about leaving her in the first place. I can feel it in him, but he was only trying to be a friend to who he thought was Brianna. He needs to work that part of it out yet. Those demons are who are at fault, not him."

"Monica will help him with that and so will God, Rose, once he admits how he is feeling and he will eventually," Tess shook her head as she smiled,

"Those two angels in there have a connection like none I've ever witnessed before, Rose. They know each other's hearts and sometimes even each other's thoughts."

"It's a gift from Above, Tess," Rose smiled as she exchanged a look with her friend,

"The Father knew exactly what He was doing the first time He had their paths cross."

"We've got them, Angel Girl," Denise laughed, the sound of the laughter chilling the angel right down to her very soul,

"Both of them! Another one of your Caseworkers, down the tubes! Maybe God will know better now than to give you anymore anytime soon!"

As the dream faded, the ailing Irish angel bolted upright in bed, the action causing pain to course through her still healing body,

"Carla!" She cried out, before a cough shook through her and left her gasping for air. As she drew in a painful breath, she repeated the name of her friend again, tears filling her eyes at Denise's words in her dream,

"Carla…"

**Chapter 15**

As the two older angels heard Monica's scream sound through the half open door and hearing her call out to Carla, Tess was immediately on her feet and raced towards the door, swinging it all the way open. As she came in, she saw her "Angel Boy" sitting beside her on the bed, gently rocking her back and forth.

Spotting Monica tightly clutching their friend for dear life and whispering fearfully,

"Carla…Carla…"

"Are you all right, Angel Girl?" Tess fearfully cried out as she neared the bed. Although she knew that her baby girl would get the comfort she needed from Andrew, she also knew that her stomach wouldn't settle until she knew that Monica was okay,

"Monica, what happened?"

"It was another nightmare, Tess," Andrew replied for the little Irish angel, who never loosened her grip around him. Exchanging a look with his supervisor, and then turning back to the sobbing angel in his own shaky arms, he whispered,

"Baby, it's all right…It's all right."

"Carla…" Monica only continued to whimper softly, burying her tear-streaked face into her friend's chest,

"A-Andrew…She's in trouble…Denise – she told me she's captured her…Oh God, Carla…"

"Shhh, Angel Girl," Andrew soothed as he felt tears threatening his own green eyes at the thought of their friend in any trouble, but he tried to push it aside for the moment so he could comfort his dearest friend and fellow angel,

"She'll be back, we promise, baby," He reassured her as best as he could, gently pulling out of her arms,

"She did promise you that she wouldn't turn away, remember that, Monica? Carla will be back."

"Yes, she will, baby girl," Tess ruffled Monica's tangled, dirty hair with as much love in her hands as she could muster,

"That little angel will be back; you know that Denise lies through her teeth all the time – that's what demons do: To get inside people's minds – angels included – and try to confuse them. That's what those two creatures are doing at the moment and they've got you so worked up, Monica…"

"But it's true, Tess," Monica whispered shakily, returning to the safety of Andrew's arms,

"It's true…I know it deep in my heart that she's in trouble; I can feel it…"

Two hours after Carla was supposed to had met her at her apartment, Brianna hesitantly knocked on the door of the small comfortable cabin and waited for a response. Lifting her eyes to the sky, she let out a deep sigh before tears rushed to her eyes.

"Please let her be here, Father…" She whispered up above,

"Please…If she's not here…"

As she was just about to continue, the door opened and Brianna turned back around to find herself looking into the face of Rose.

"Yes?" The older angel asked as she kept the door open at a safe distance,

"Can I help you?"

Knowing full well that this woman was another angel, but now knowing who she was or what her name was, Brianna shakily replied,

"I'm Brianna…"

Nearly taken off guard at her words, Rose's eyes widened in shock and the younger angel watched as the Search and Rescue angel opened the door further and met her blue eyes,

"You're Brianna?" Seeing her nod, she continued,

"Come in, honey…Come in."

Although hesitant of the invitation, but knowing full well that she had to go inside – after all, she hadn't come this far for no reason – Brianna entered the cabin slowly and heard the door close shut behind her and then the lock slowly turning. Not uttering a word, she turned around and met Rose's eyes again while she spoke,

"Is something wrong, Brianna? I thought you and Carla were talking over at your house…"

"You mean…Carla's not here?" She gasped out, shock overcoming her and she felt her heart race frantically. Carla had to have been there! She had to be…After all, where else could she be, besides here with her friends and fellow angels?

"No," Rose responded slowly, a frown crossing her elderly face,

"Brianna…What are you saying?"

"She never showed up…What's your name by the way?" Her brow furrowed as she gazed at this angel.

"My name is Rose, now what do you mean our girl never showed up, Brianna?" Rose demanded, her voice the sternest she had ever made it before.

"I mean that she never showed up! I came here because…because I thought that she was here, or maybe she had forgotten and I wanted to make sure she was all right!" Feeling herself start to grow dizzy, Brianna sat down on the edge of one of the chairs and placed her hands in her head, hair dropping over her shoulders and across her hands,

"Oh my dear God…this isn't happening. Please, Father, tell me this isn't happening!"

"Andrew…" Monica gasped for breath finally several minutes later, gently pulling out of her friend's safe, comforting arms. Weakly lifting her head, she grabbed hold of his soft hands in her own cold ones, holding them as tightly as her hands would allow. Sucking in a deep breath and forcing the words to come out of her mouth, she whispered,

"Andrew…you must find her – "

"Oh, no you don't Miss Wings!" Tess sternly ordered, taking a seat on the other side of her Baby and took hold of her chin gently, bringing her face to meet hers,

"Angel Boy is staying right here; he's not going anywhere, do you hear me, Monica? Don't start – "

"Tess…" Andrew interrupted gently, shooting a look her way,

"Let her finish, please, Tess."

Starting to open her mouth to object, Tess shut it and sighed before reluctantly nodding her head.

"A-Andrew…You're the only one that can help Carla, my friend," She whispered tearfully, her heart breaking that she was asking this of him; after all, she was asking him to leave her alone again and who knew if she would see him again either?

"The Father will help Carla if she's in trouble, Monica!" Tess sternly interrupted again, releasing her hold on her "Angel Girl's" pale face,

"And we don't even know if she's in trouble! It was a nightmare, Baby; a nightmare – "

"But, Tess…You don't know! You didn't see or hear what I saw and heard…" She stated as firmly as she could, never releasing her hold on Andrew's hands. Returning her sorrowful, pained brown eyes to her dearest friend, she whispered to him,

"Andrew, I know I'm asking a lot of you…I know I am. And I know I may be causing things to get worse, but…but…Carla…I – I don't know what else to do! You have helped me so much, my friend; now help Carla. For me, Andy – "

Nearly choking on a sob that rose up in his throat that rose in his throat, Andrew closed his saddened green eyes at Monica's words and soon took her back into his arms, holding tightly to her still weak body.

"Monica…I can't, I – I can't leave you again, baby girl…I can't…" He choked out as he buried his face into her auburn hair while stroking it with his hand,

"I told you I'm not leaving your side again, and I'm KEEPING that promise, Monica, you hear me?"

"Andrew does have a point, Monica," Tess spoke up again, laying a hand against her "Angel Girl's" back and softly rubbing it,

"I'm not about to put our friend here in even more danger with those two demons around, ready to strike, and I know that you don't want that, Angel Girl. Carla will be all right and you're risking your best friend's life with this, honey – "

Feeling her body breaking down into heart wrenching sobs, Monica clung tightly to her best friend and silence passed for a few moments before she whispered over Andrew's shoulder to Tess,

"I need to be alone with Andrew for a minute, Tess…please…"

Not sure whether she should allow this, especially after hearing what her friend had suggested of her dear "Angel Boy", Tess closed her eyes and gave her head a quiet nod before standing to her feet and heading towards the door. But she turned back around and spoke to the two embracing friends once more,

"This is still wrong, Angel Girl. You know that, and you know what my answer is, babies."

Closing the door behind her to give her friends some space, Tess exited the room and Monica closed her red-rimmed, brown eyes and only continued to hold tightly to Andrew.

"Andy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…After everything – "

Her voice catching on another sob, Monica only buried her face deeper into his shoulder as he rocked her and she felt his own body trembling. Several minutes passed in silence as Monica knew that Andrew was contemplating her request of him; she knew that she was disobeying and this was selfish of her to even suggest such a thing. But a huge part of her heart was telling there was no other way. Who knew where Brianna was, or even if she would help, and she just couldn't shake the feeling that Carla was fighting for her life and her soul at that very moment…

"I'll do it."

The soft voice of Andrew broke her out of her thoughts and she nearly gasped, making sure she was hearing things correctly,

"What…?"

"I – I'll do it, Angel Girl," He started to sob quietly as he only continued to hold her as tightly as he could. Not saying anything further, the blonde angel's heart shattered as he realized what he was saying and what he was going to do: He was leaving her once again. Although he knew that Tess and Rose were still there and they were more than trustworthy of course, it didn't stop a wave of more guilt build on top of the already huge pile he was already feeling after leaving her the first time in the hospital…which he still blamed himself for.

Never wanting to let him go ever again, but knowing that she had to sooner or later for Carla's sake, the little Irish angel gave her friend a final squeeze before she felt him releasing her,

"I'm sorry, Monica…I can't tell you how sorry I am, baby girl…"

"Me, too, Andrew. Me, too…I – I don't want to do this; I really don't want to do this, and I know this is wrong, but…"

"I know, Monica," He whispered as he ran a hand over his face to try and wipe away the tears clinging to his lashes. Closing his sorrowful, green eyes, he opened them again a moment later to only have fresh tears make their way again down his pale cheeks,

"You do know how much I love you, Angel Girl, right? You have to know, because… I feel like I'm deserting you right now…"

"You're not, my dear friend," She choked out, tears running down her own face as she wrapped her arms around his waist a final time,

"And I know that you love me; I – I never doubted it. Never. And I love you with everything inside of me, Andy…and I want you back in one piece, all right?"

Feeling him nod his head, Monica still refused to release him fearing that if she let him go, she would lose him.

But if she didn't, Carla's life would continue to hang in the balance and she knew deep inside that Andrew would be able to help her out of this jam that she was in.

But how could she start letting her friend go when it broke her heart to pieces?

**Chapter 16**

"Andrew?" Rose popped her head in the door of the bedroom, just as the two angels were pulling away from each other. A look of concern crossed her face as she saw the tears in their eyes and wondered what exactly was going on. Deciding she would ask Andrew later, she continued,

"Honey, Brianna is downstairs and would like to talk to you," She decided to keep it vague for the younger angel's sake as she didn't want to upset her with this news of Carla's disappearance.

Though surprised, Andrew nodded his head, though his eyes never left those of his best friend,

"Just give me a minute, Rose. I'll be right down." He said softly. As he heard the door close behind him, he drew in a deep breath, trying to pull himself together,

"It looks like Brianna has just given me a way out past Tess," He remarked softly.

"What we need, when we need it, right?" Monica whispered as her voice caught in another sob.

"Are you going to be all right?" Andrew reached up and cupped her cheek in his hand, swiping at her tears as he saw her nod. He was trying so hard to not think about what it was he was doing-leaving her when nothing good had ever come of that the last few weeks.

"I want you to know something, before you go," She uttered, trying to calm herself enough to breath as normally as she possibly could,

"Those words I said to you in the park…a few weeks ago…when I was angry," Reaching up, she laid her hand on top of his,

"Never again, Andrew…never…I said them out of anger to hurt you, never because I meant them…but I want you to know…right now, that I would never and will never again, say or suggest anything to you with the intention of hurting you. Just like…I don't want you to get hurt today…and I promise you…" Her voice shook with the emotion she was feeling as she held tightly to his hand,

"I promise you, that if you just come back to me unharmed, things like that will never…never happen again. I've taken you for granted so many times…and I'm sorry…It will never happen again…I love you, my friend and I can't face the rest of eternity without you…"

Tears flooding his eyes, he held her close once more, his heart pleading with the Father to take care of her while he was gone, as he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her while he was gone,

"I'll be back, baby girl, I promise, I'll be back."

Forcing back a sob, she nodded her head,

"Then go, Andrew. Carla needs you. Go…before I change my mind."

His heart breaking all over again, he pulled away from her and kissed her forehead and her cheeks, then without any more words spoken between them, he turned away, knowing if he didn't go now, he never would though the guilt flowing through him was unbearable.

As he walked out the door and came face to face with Rose and Tess, he somehow managed to look calmer then he felt,

"It's okay, Tess. I'm going to go and talk to Brianna. Take care of Monica for me, okay?"

"Of course, baby," Tess replied, though her eyes held a touch of concern over the torment she saw in his green eyes.

"Bri?" Andrew asked as he came down the stairs, and saw the obviously shaken angel rising to her feet,

"Lets take a walk and you can tell me what is going on."

Brianna nodded her head as she followed him out the door of the cabin and down the steps,

"Where are we going, Andrew?" She asked, noticing that he didn't stop walking and she had to increase her strides to keep up with him.

"Carla is missing, right? She was supposed to be with you."

"Yes," Brianna said softly, her eyes wide,

"Did Rose tell you?"

He shook his head, the truth rattling him to the core of his being,

"No, Monica knew she was in trouble," He shook his head to ward off more tears before he stopped walking and turned to her,

"I'm going to get Carla. I don't know where she is yet, but I know the Father will lead me. I would appreciate your help, but only if I know the help you are offering is real and that you are resisting those two demons."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked into his,

"It's real, Andrew and all I can do is ask you to trust me. I have much to apologize for, but what matters right now is Carla. Can you trust me enough after all I've done, to help you now?"

Andrew met his gaze with hers and sighed softly,

"I have to. There is strength in numbers and I know God is on our side. What I want is for this to go as quickly as possible. There is someone I need to get back here to and I need to have Carla with me before I can do that."

"I understand, Andrew and I care about what happens to, to all of us," Brianna replied softly,

"And I hope by the time this is over, you'll see that."

As he started walking again, he nodded his head,

"So do I, Bri…so do I?"

Carla cried out in pain as another attack from an invisible source took place on her human body. As it ended, she struggled to catch her breath, her mind once again assessing the damage in an effort to keep herself sane.

"You can end it all now, Carla," Denise taunted, as she appeared before her, smiling,

"All you have to do is come with us and the pain stops."

"That will never happen," Carla uttered from between clenched teeth,

"There is nothing you can do to me that God cannot heal. I would never hurt Him nor my friends by agreeing to live in the presence of your master, Denise. I'm sorry you were too weak to resist him, but I can assure you, I am not."

"You certainly are stubborn," Kathleen grumbled under her breath, wondering if they had picked the wrong angel to try to persuade. Brianna may have been much easier.

"Was it so easy for you to leave the light and the love of the Father, Denise?" Carla continued, her voice level and calm despite the pain she was feeling,

"Did you ever really let yourself feel it? The love that warmed you to the very heart of your being-was that so easy to leave behind?"

"Shut up," Denise grumbled, glaring at the angel that laid on the ground before her,

"Angels can be broken."

"You haven't broken Monica or Andrew," Carla replied,

"You've hurt them, but haven't broken them," She looked up into Denise's eyes, the fire of God's love shining from her own,

"And you can't break me."

As night began to fall over the cabin, Monica, unable to sleep, gazed fearfully out the window of Andrew's room, the angel bear clasped within her arms as a form of comfort to her aching heart.

It was at that moment that the door of her room burst open and the weak angel swallowed hard, seeing the look in Tess' eyes,

"Tess…"

"Don't you 'Tess' me, Miss Wings," She retorted, crossing her arms in front of her,

"Where is he and I know you know?"

"He went to help Carla," Monica whispered, bracing herself against what she knew was to come.

"What?!" Tess cried out, approaching the angel in the bed, whose eyes held an expression Tess could not begin to interpret,

"You had to follow through with this, didn't you? It was a dream, Monica!"

"It was more than that, Tess. I know it-," She began to protest,

"And he knew it too, or he never would have gone!"

"Monica, that angel would jump off a bridge if you asked him too, but it doesn't mean it's the best thing for him! You've put his very existence in danger by asking him to do this, do you realize that?" Tess ranted, her heart torn between the fear for Andrew and the pain on Monica's pale face.

"Carla needs him, Tess and so does Brianna-she'll help him-."

"Brianna hasn't done much help so far and I thought you knew that. I don't understand how you could ever ask this of him!"

"Tess," Rose's voice interrupted the tangent as she entered the room, her eyes moving from Tess' angry face to the tears that were flooding Monica's eyes,

"You need to step outside and cool down. What's happened has happened and you cannot change it. Now come on," Seeing Tess move angrily towards the door, Rose turned back to Monica and smiled gently,

"I'll be right back, sweetheart, all right?" Seeing Monica nod her head, Rose ushered Tess from the room and closed the door partway.

Tess' words ringing in her head, Monica wiped at her eyes, wondering if she had done the right thing as frustration began to fill her. This feeling of helplessness was beginning to overwhelm her and the fact that she had sent her best friend out to battle Denise and Kathleen when she herself could do nothing to help him tore at her heart.

Struggling to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, she took several deep breaths from the tiredness and pain it caused, before she attempted to stand up. Her legs shook madly and as she attempted to move to the window, she found herself falling to the floor, her weakened arms managing to break her fall as the hot tears came,

"Father, I'm sorry," She wept, leaning her head up against the side of the bed,

"I'm sorry if asking Andrew to go was wrong, but I know Denise has Carla, Father, I can feel it. I should have waited for You, I know that, but…just let him be safe, Father…please keep him safe…"

As she cried, she heard the words float down to her broken heart and she raised her tear-filled eyes once more as she listened.

"My beloved Angel, yes, Andrew will be able to help Carla and please know that I am with him, as I would never leave any of My angels to battle the dark army alone. You asked of him what was in your heart-the safety of a friend and he responded to that request, knowing it was the right thing to do, even though his concern for you is great."

Monica closed her eyes, feeling the love of her Father in His words as she continued to listen.

"You have passed your evaluation, precious one. You now understand that true friendship sometimes means letting go, regardless of the pain it may cause you. You have asked Andrew to help another, even when you, yourself need him."

"But will he be all right?" She uttered tearfully.

"I am with him, Monica…I am always with you all."

As the words faded, Monica was aware of Rose's presence beside of her,

"Oh honey, are you all right?" She asked as she helped Monica back into bed.

"I'm okay, Rose," She replied softly,

"I'm just worried about Andrew and tired of not being able to do anything for myself. Is Tess all right?"

"She just needs some time, Monica," Rose replied, seeing the hurt in the younger angel's eyes,

"I'm sure she didn't mean the things she said to you, she has only been so worried about you both is all."

Nodding her head, the Irish angel gazed down at her hands, feeling tears fill her eyes.

"You miss him, don't you, honey?" Rose asked gently, moving to smooth back her auburn hair.

"I feel so lost.." She whispered with a soft sigh,

"And so worried about him that I don't know what to do."

Rose thought for a moment, trying to think of how to distract this little angel, who was hurting both physically and mentally. After a moment, she smiled,

"What you do, sweetheart, is work on getting better. How about I fix you a little something to eat, and then I'll work out a way to wash that lovely hair of yours? It seems silly, I know, but sometimes, little things can make us feel a little better, when there is nothing more we can do at the moment."

Monica nodded her head as she realized the nausea wasn't as bad as it had been earlier and relief filled her at the thought that Kathleen's "medicine" must be starting to work itself out of her human body,

"Thank you, Rose…for everything. For helping me and for being such a good friend to Andrew."

Rose smiled as she touched Monica's cheek, smiling reassuringly as she felt that her fever was starting to go down,

"He is very special to me, Monica, but you, little angel, have his heart and that and God will see him through this."

**Chapter 17**

"Tess?" Rose came outside an hour later, leaving the wooden door open a crack, after having given Monica's hair a good washing, and finally gave in to letting her come downstairs for a while. The Irish angel had told her earlier that there was no way she could be in that room without her best friend any more, and just as Rose was about to answer her, Tess' voice had interrupted them with anger in it.

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you sent him off, Miss Wings."

And the older angel had departed without so much as a retreating look. Although Rose knew that their friend was still quite angry and worried out of her mind over Andrew, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of anger in her heart towards Tess now. She knew how close Monica and Andrew were and she would have expected Tess to understand that…and maybe even accept the fact that Monica had done this with good intentions.

The elderly, red-haired angel didn't have as much of a temper as the dark-skinned one, but Rose still had to keep lifting up prayers to keep her temper in check.

"I don't need a lecture here, Rose," Tess finally responded from the swing that was on the front porch,

"And I'm not going back in there until my Angel Boy comes home again…"

"I'm not really out here to lecture you, Tess – " Rose started before being interrupted.

"Oh, really now? Then why are you out here?" Turning her dark eyes to the other angel as she sat down beside her on the swing, she then turned them away to stare off into the distance,

"You know, I never would've thought that I'd be this upset with Monica as I am now…My babies have gone through a lot these last couple of weeks and now…Monica just sent Andrew away to look for Carla. What was she thinking when she did that – and behind my back, too?"

"I know that you're angry at her, Tess, but please…you have to come back inside. She does need you at the moment and she's regretting sending him away like that. You know how much Monica loves him; it doesn't take a genius to figure that much out, Tess, does it?" She responded, while gazing intently at the older angel,

"Everybody makes mistakes and those angels have had their share these past few weeks. But you can't just turn your back now, Tess; you have a forgiving heart, I know you do. I've seen it."

Lowering her dark head to the ground, Tess allowed a single tear to slip onto her cheek,

"I'm just so worried about him, Rose…Oh dear Lord, where's my Angel Boy…?"

"The Father is taking care of him right now, Tess, and He has told me that I am to stay here right now, and I know that Brianna is also with our friend at the moment; two is better than one, right? Especially during a time like this…"

Nodding her head slowly and letting out a deep sigh, Tess whispered,

"I know He's taking care of him, Rose, but…"

"I'm worried about him, too, Tess, but you must trust the Father in this. I have a feeling that things will possibly come to a head tonight and this will all be over very soon…But we must wait for the Word from Him, Tess; unless He tells us to go find him and help him, we can't."

"…You're so pathetic!" Denise snapped as she kicked Carla one last time in the ribs, anger and hate burning in her eyes. Clenching her fist tightly, she turned to her evil counterpart and grumbled,

"She's not worth it, Kat. We should have gone after that other angel instead."

"Brianna would have been much easier, Denise," Kathleen started to fume as she saw the weak angel of God start to stand to her feet and, anger burning through her, she punched the angel in the nose one last time, sending her back to the ground in a heap,

"She's nothing! Why don't you just give up now, Carla? Don't you know it'll do you much more good to come with us? The pain will go away – "

"I – I told you NO!" Carla cried out weakly, her face burning from Kathleen's punch,

"I already gave you my answer and…and I'm sticking to it. God will help me; I know He will. He always does, but you two are just so weak that you can't even see that He's with me at the moment – "

"SHUT UP!" Denise screeched as she kicked the angel one final time in the ribs, causing Carla to cry out in pain which brought an evil smile to her and Kathleen's lips,

"Just shut up about GOD! He was never with me and He's not with you NOW! No one is going to find you out here, Miss Prissy, and it's just going to be a stroke of luck if they do end up finding you or even care to help you! Do you SEE anyone here? Huh?" Kicking her again, she shouted,

"Answer me, damn it!"

"I – I – " Carla stuttered, shielding her face and body with her arms to try to ward off the hard blows from the demons. Trying to continue speaking, she soon found it impossible to do that and she soon found her body growing weaker and weaker. Lifting her eyes unto the heavens – wherever that was right now in this blackness – Carla whispered desperately to the Father before she blacked out,

"Father…please send me some help…I think I really need it now…"

"Where are we going, Andrew?" Brianna was out of breath as she ran to keep up with Andrew's long strides and she stopped for a second to catch her breath,

"Is He leading you somewhere?"

Turning around and seeing her kneeling over, her hands on top of her knees, Andrew pushed his own fear aside for a moment and walked back over to the other angel. Hesitantly placing a hand on her back, he gently rubbed it before helping her stand back up again,

"No, I'm not being lead anywhere, Brianna…but I do have a feeling that we're getting awfully close to her…I can just feel it."

Shivering as she heard his words, the younger angel who had caused so much trouble in the past couple of weeks, did something she hadn't done in a long time. She grabbed hold of his hand and held it tightly in hers for strength. Much to her relief, the gentle Search and Rescue angel didn't pull back, but squeezed it gently.

Carla laid unconscious in the middle of a dirt road. Her body was beaten and battered by the attack of the two demons and although she was in total blackness at the moment, she felt a gentle presence around her and she tried to force herself to talk at least a little bit. She had to say something, no matter how small or meaningless that word or phrase was.

Now she knew how Monica had felt just that week when she had been unable to wake up after Kathleen's near-perfect work on her, and it scared the angel to the core thinking about it. Was Monica safe? Was Andrew still with her, and if so, was he all right?

Finding a sudden strength inside of her weak body that she didn't know she had, she forced out two small words that she hoped would make a difference.

"Help…me…"

Andrew's eyes burned with tears of fear as he and Brianna knelt down beside of Carla's unconscious body and he was just able to make out her two words,

"Help me."

"Carla? Honey, answer me, please…" The older angel pleaded, gathering her near broken body into his arms as he knelt down on the ground. His own body was more sore than ever after that week, but he ignored that pain and forced his attention on this angel that was Monica and his friend…the angel that had helped so many in so many ways through everything.

"H-help…"

Andrew heard her weak cry again and he only held her closer to his body, whispering words to her that he hoped would bring her around. But nothing happened.

"Andrew, will she be okay?" Brianna whispered as she leaned over her friend's shoulder and gazed down at the beaten angel who had tried to help her just earlier that day,

"Oh God, please let her be okay…"

"I – I don't know, Bri," Andrew choked out, tears falling from his eyes,

"But from what it appears…she fought those two demons with everything inside of her, and for that I'm so proud of her for." Turning his attention back to his younger angelic friend, Andrew continued to whisper,

"Carla? It's me, Andrew…Please wake up. I'm right here with you…"

"She's not responding!" Brianna burst out in hysterics, after several moments had passed with no response from the unconscious angel. Rising to her feet, she paced back and forth along the ground, wringing her hands while talking a mile a minute,

"Oh God, what are we going to DO?! Andrew, what are you doing to do? She had to be okay! She just has to! She – she helped me in so many ways earlier, and…and…well, do something, Andrew! Please!"

"BRIANNA!" Andrew suddenly snapped, his green eyes rising and he glared, irritated, at the shaken up angel,

"Will you calm DOWN? Please? I'm not GOD, Bri, and I don't have all of the answers to your questions! Actually, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do – I haven't heard the Father's voice in so long, actually! So will you please calm down for a second here? Losing it won't help Carla and you know it!"

"A-Andrew.."

Carla's suddenly weak voice broke him out of his frustrated rant and he turned his attention back to the angel in his own weak arms. Seeing her slightly opening her eyes and trying to keep them open, he called down to her gently,

"Carla?"

"Andrew…help me…" She responded in such a weak voice that Andrew could barely hear her words,

"Please…please…"

Seeing that she had just now opened her eyes all the way, and that they held so much pain in them, but also faith and courage, Andrew choked on a sob and carefully rose to his feet while still holding her in his arms. Now that she was awake and hopefully would be all right, the angel knew that they had to get out of here.

"I'm going to help you, Carla, I promise all right?" He whispered back to her, leaning down and gently kissing her bruised forehead.

"M-Monica…?" She choked out slowly, allowing her head to go limp against Andrew's shoulder and grateful that he was there with her. But she just couldn't stop thinking about Monica, and if she was okay.

"She's all right, honey, she's just fine. We're headed back there, okay?" Exchanging a concerned look with Brianna, who had now finally shut her mouth for now, he watched as she kept up with them as he carried Carla,

"You'll be home soon, Carla, and you're going to be all right."

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you, Angel Boy."

The sudden voice of Kathleen brought Andrew's head snapping up and he looked in a state of shock over at the dark angel, who had just been joined by Denise. Smirks were on their faces as the blocked the angel's paths. Carla noticed this, too, and she buried her badly bruised face in Andrew's shirt, weakly holding onto him with one of her arms,

"No…no…"

"I told you that we wouldn't continue bothering YOU, Carla," Denise laughed evilly and she turned her attention fully on Brianna,

"That's why we came back for HER."

Before either of the angels could react or fully comprehend what was going on, Andrew watched in horror as Denise grabbed hold of Brianna's arm and dragged the struggling angel over to stand between her and Kathleen, wrapping an arm tightly around her neck. Pulling a gleaming knife out of her pocket and laying it against her slim neck, the dark angel grinned at Andrew, eyes showing nothing but pure evil.

"You have a choice, Angel Boy. You can either save your little friend, Brianna, here…or you can come with us. It's your choice, sugar…and like I said at our little fun house: No pressure." Tilting her head back and laughing, she turned dark eyes back to him a moment later,

"You've got until tomorrow night to make your choice, Andrew. Ta ta!"

Exchanging laughs with one another, Denise and Kathleen disappeared in a cloud of smoke with Brianna, who was leaving behind one final scream that pierced the air.

**Chapter 18**

Rose waited outside as Tess went quietly back inside of the cabin, her eyes coming to rest on her Angel Girl, who was dozing restlessly on the couch, her face still full of fear and pain and Tess sighed sadly as she thought about the fact that it was a look she was beginning to grow accustomed to.

Sitting down on the stool beside of her, she reached out and stroked her still slightly damp hair, watching as Monica opened her eyes, tears immediately filling them.

"Tess.." She whispered shakily, her eyes uncertain,

"I'm sorry, Tess…please…"

"Hush now, baby," Tess replied with another sigh as she took her friend's hand,

"I'm sorry too and I understand why you did what you did and why Andrew did what he did. I've just been so worried about both of you is all; with not knowing where he was and we nearly lost you the other night, well, it's been a little much for this old angel to handle. I know how much you love him, baby, and that you would never want to hurt him by anything you asked him to do."

"Never, Tess," She whispered, giving her friend's hand a weak squeeze,

"I know in my heart Carla needed help or I'd of never asked. It was more than a dream, Tess."

"I know that, baby," She replied sadly,

"I don't know why I didn't see the signs sooner. You were having nightmares about those two demons when you were still at Carla's house. I should know enough to trust this instinct of yours by now." Giving Monica's hand a gentle squeeze, she looked at the tiredness in her brown eyes,

"We need to get you up to bed, baby. When, and I do mean when, Andrew gets back here, I'll be in trouble if you aren't looking at least a little better."

"I can't sleep, Tess," She said softly,

"I'm too worried about him and about Carla.."

"Baby, you look like you're about to drop over. If you won't sleep in his room, then I'll get you to yours."

Deciding it was useless to argue, Monica nodded her head,

"Andrew's room is fine, Tess. Maybe…maybe I'll feel closer to him there."

Tess wiped at a tear on her young friend's cheek,

"Hopefully by the time you wake up, Angel Girl, he and Carla will be safely back home."

"I hope so, Tess," She whispered miserably,

"I really hope so."

Several hours later, Tess and Rose waited up in the living room, both angels worriedly watching the minutes ticking by. The night seemed to be lasting forever, for all three of them as they had already woken Monica up from two nightmares, before being able to get her to drift back off to sleep. Both older angels, now sat alone, praying silently, yet together that the Father would bring the other three angels safely back to this haven on earth.

"Where could they be, Rose?" Tess asked softly after another few minutes had passed.

"God is with them, Tess," Rose replied, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, even though she was beginning panic.

"I know He is," Tess sighed softly,

"I just want those babies back here. You know how much I love my Angel Boy, and he and I have both become attached to that other little angel the last few weeks. Monica always spoke so highly of her, but we really didn't know her too well until this mess has all happened. Now she is quickly becoming one of my babies."

"She's a smart little angel, Tess and I'm fairly confident that if she is in trouble, she won't fall. She's strong and Monica and Andrew have set good examples for her the last few weeks, despite everything. Even without any experience with demons, she-."

"Tess? Rose?"

Andrew's voice caused both angels to leap to their feet as he came in the door with Carla in his arms,

"Help her…" His voice was choked with tears.

"Oh Father," Tess uttered, taking one look at Carla's battered body,

"Get her to the couch, baby," She instructed, noticing that Rose had already raced into the kitchen,

"Are you all right, Angel Boy?" She asked, moving to give him a quick hug after he had laid Carla down on the couch.

He nodded his head as he saw Rose come back into the room with a basin and water to try to clean up Carla's wounds.

"They really worked her over good," Tess grumbled, her hand moving to stroke Carla's blood matted blond hair.

"But she never gave up, Tess," Andrew whispered, his eyes shining with pride for his friend's former pupil,

"Monica? Is she-."

"Asleep, Andrew, for the moment," Rose said soothingly, cleaning the cut on Carla's forehead,

"She's been having nightmares and will be so glad to see you, honey."

"Carla?" Tess said softly as she noticed the angel beginning to stir as she gave out a low moan.

"Tess…" She whispered weakly, a small smile crossing her face,

"You guys are a sight for sore eyes, you know that?"

"It's good to see you too, baby," Tess chuckled, exchanging a look with Andrew and Rose.

"Andrew…thank you…" Carla managed to say, reaching up to give his hand a squeeze.

"My pleasure," He replied, though his eyes held a haunted look that did not escape Tess' watchful eyes.

Leaving Carla in Rose's care, Tess drew her Angel Boy aside and laid her hands on his shoulders,

"What is it, baby? And where is Brianna?"

"They have her, Tess," He managed to say as tears rushed to his eyes,

"Kathleen and Denise…they said I have till tomorrow night to come with them or they'll kill her…" He looked away for a moment, trying to force back the tears to no avail,

"I have made the biggest mess out of this, Tess. First Monica-I left her and look what happens? She ends up fighting for her life…now today, I ask Brianna to come with me and I can't protect her any better than I did my best friend! I've been worthless, to both of them!"

"It is not your job to protect them, baby," Tess insisted, trying to meet his eyes but failing miserably,

"And you have been a friend to them both-."

"Not a very good one, Tess," He uttered softly as he headed towards the porch, wanting some time to think,

"Not a very good one."

**Chapter 19**

"Andrew?" Rose called out as she saw her former charge and young friend walk as if in a trance out of the kitchen, across the living room and through the front door. He didn't respond to her call, however, and the elderly supervisor ran her hand through Carla's hair and whispered a word of reassurance to her now-sleeping body before heading over to the front window. Looking out, she sighed sadly as she saw him standing right on the front porch, looking out over the railing; the older angel's heart broke as she saw him lower his head dejectedly and walk over to the front porch steps and sat down heavily on the bottom one.

'Go to him, My child,' the loving Voice of the Father told her and she lifted her eyes briefly to the heavens and nodded her red head.

Walking out the front door that Andrew had just exited and closing it softly behind her, the angel headed over to the step where he was seated on and took a seat beside of him. Looking at him in silence for a moment, she waited until he turned her way to speak. She was about to, but suddenly couldn't find her voice any more. The look on his face broke her gentle heart; all the years she had known him, ever since Monica was promoted to Supervisor angel over 40 years ago, she had never seen this sort of look. His eyes appeared to have sunken in, as did his cheeks, which had tear-streaks on them. The red mark that Brianna had laid on him that night that Monica was admitted in the hospital was barely visible right now, but the hurt and self-blame was so very there.

"Angel Boy…" A sob rose in her own throat as she looked at him sadly. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she gave it a soothing rub as she watched her friend look at her and meet her blue eyes.

"I don't want to – "

"Talk about it?" Rose finished for him, lifting a thin eyebrow,

"Honey…don't do this now. Not now…"

Seeing him taking several deep, shaky breaths and really hearing what she had told him, Andrew gazed heart-brokenly at his friend and finally whispered,

"What are we doing to do, Rose…? Brianna's life is on the line…Oh, Rose, I have no choice! I have no choice…"

Shocked at what he was telling her, Rose reached over and gently gathered his trembling body into her arms, holding him as tightly as she dared to. Running a hand through his hair, she continued to hold on to him even as he tried to pull away from her.

"Andrew…Honey, no, don't do this," Rose tried to get through to him as she rocked him back and forth, feeling him stiffen up.

"But, Brianna…"

"Andrew, didn't you promise Monica that you would not leave? That you would return? Hmmm, Angel Boy? What would she think if she found out that because of Denise and Kathleen's threat, you left her?" Rose wasn't trying to make her friend feel worse than he already was, but she had been an angel since almost one of the first days of Creation and she had seen this before…lots and lots of guilt. And sometimes the only way to get through to someone – angels included – was tough love, and that was what she was going to do with Andrew right then. She would do anything if it meant having him back to the Angel Boy she and Tess knew and loved.

Shrinking out of her arms roughly, Andrew inched away from her, tears springing to his green eyes at her words,

"Are you TRYING to make me feel even more guilty, Rose?!"

Grasping his hands and refusing to let them go, Rose firmly stated as she made eye contact with him,

"The truth, Andrew? YES, I am, honey! Sweetheart…the Father is taking care of Brianna and if only she will learn to trust in Him again, she will be just fine; He loves her…and He loves you and Monica, too, Angel Boy. And he does not want to see you go over with Denise and Kathleen because of a threat; you have so many here who love you dearly – especially one little angel up in that cabin right now, who's still sick! She would be devastated, Andrew. Just devastated! Put yourself in her shoes for a moment, honey, just for a moment. If you were her and she was you…what would you feel?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Rose," Andrew snapped back, the tears refusing to come to an end. Trying to pull his hands away, he grew irritated as his former supervisor only held them tighter,

"Rose…will you just let me go…Please?"

"No, not until you see the truth here, Angel Boy." Still gripping his hand, she pulled the reluctant angel to his feet and wrapped a loving arm around his slumped shoulders.

"Where are we going, Rose…?" He whispered, wishing that he could just run away from all of this and never return. Monica would be so much better off without him in her life and he wished that Rose would see that.

"A walk, Andrew. We're not done talking yet, and I think you know it."

Two hours later…

As Andrew and Rose walked through the front door some hours later, the two angels were emotionally and physically exhausted and the older angel was able to feel it in her young, former charge. Shooting a quick glance over at him, she inwardly sighed as he appeared as though he was going to collapse any minute. It had been a long and hard evening and she knew that they both needed rest.

As soon as Rose had helped her friend out of his jacket and hung it up, along with her own, she ushered him into the living room quietly and they spotted Tess sleeping against the couch, her hand gently holding Carla's, who appeared to be sleeping soundly after all she had gone through. Hesitantly stepping closer to his friends, Andrew's eyes once again brimmed with hot tears as he saw the youngest angel's pretty face. She still had deep scars and bruises from the demon's attacks earlier that evening and he cringed at the memory.

"See, honey?" Rose's voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned pained eyes to her,

"She's another reason you should stay here. You saved her life, didn't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders tiredly, he refused to say anything as he felt sleep start to come over his body and he stifled a yawn. Rose noticed his reaction and gently rested a hand on his shoulder again, turning him to face her,

"At least think long and hard about this, Andrew all right? I see that you have while we had talked just now, but I still see that guilt. Sleep on it tonight, okay? You'll be thinking more clearly in the morning and remember that the Father is always taking care of Brianna and He won't let anything happen to her if she only turns herself back to Him. Okay, Angel Boy?"

"Okay…" He whispered sadly, the tears falling down his cheeks and as driven by impulse, he threw his arms weakly around his former supervisor and held onto her tightly,

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier…I'm just so scared, Rose. For all of us here…"

Hugging him tightly in return, Rose ran a gentle hand through his hair while answering lovingly,

"It's all right, honey, it's all right. I know you're scared and so am I. So is Tess and so is Monica; she's still having those nightmares, but I know that you can help her. C'mon, honey, I'll help you upstairs, you look like you're going to pass out any minute…"

Pulling away from one another, Rose grasped her young friend's hand in her own and led him up the stairs to the bedroom, where she knew he would get some much-needed sleep. The older angel just hoped that she had somehow gotten through to her friend at least a little bit…

"So what do you think of our little game here, BRIANNA?" Denise sneered evilly as she backed the frightened angel up against the wall in the cabin that she had held Andrew captive in just the other day,

"Have you made your decision yet, angel?"

"I – I – " Brianna stuttered, staring at the knife that the angel held in her hand, which was pressed up against her throat.

"I – I – Oh shut up with the STUTTERING! You sound like Porky Pig, for God's sakes, Brianna!" The dark angel snapped as she banged the human angel's head up against the brick wall,

"Now answer me! Or I'll be forced to do to you what I did to Andrew…and WORSE! And a lot sooner than I had told him…"

"No, please…don't hurt him again, please!" Brianna cried out in pain as her head came in contact with the wall and she cringed,

"Please, do whatever you want to with me! Just don't hurt them…Andrew and Monica have been hurt enough by you and Kathleen as it is…and by me. Just – just…don't hurt them…please, I'm begging you…"

Wickedly smiling, the evil glint showing in her dark eyes, Denise pressed her face close to Brianna's,

"Anything?"

**Chapter 20**

Andrew slowly opened the door to the bedroom and slipped inside. His body and mind were both exhausted and he longed to sleep and to just close out the rest of the world. As he sat down on the edge of his bed, he sighed softly as he let his head drop into his hands, his palms rubbing at his tired eyes. He wanted to believe the things that Rose had said, but was finding it difficult-he had left Brianna down today and he didn't even want to count the times he had let Monica down. There had been plenty more times, including the countless times she had been afraid of losing him to begin with. No, surely, she would be better off without him.

His head jerked up as he then heard her moaning softly in her sleep and as he listened, he could just make out his name as she called out softly to him in sleep. Tears filling his eyes, he moved over to the chair beside of her bed and softly touched her cheek with the back of his hand,

"Oh sweet Angel Girl," He whispered tearfully,

"How can you love me so much when I hurt you like I do?"

Hearing the sound of her friend's voice, Monica slowly opened her eyes, a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she saw him beside of her,

"You're home."

"Yeah, sweetheart," He answered gently,

"And so is Carla. She's going to be just fine in a few days."

"Thank you," She whispered, reaching for his hand and feeling it tremble in hers as she thought back to the words that had brought her out of her sleep and she could see the pain brewing in his green eyes, even here in the darkness,

"What is it, Andrew? Something is wrong-I can see it."

"Sometimes I think you see too much for your own good, Monica," He replied with a sigh, wondering if he should tell her. He hated to burden her now with her trying to get back to good health, but he knew it was too late. She already knew something was wrong.

"They have Brianna, sweetie, and have given me an ultimatum- her or me by tomorrow night. I let her down, Monica, just like I have let you down so many times in the past. I'm just so sorry that I haven't been a better friend to you…"

"Oh Andrew," She uttered, her eyes filled with sorrow as she wrapped both of her smaller hands around one of his,

"A better friend? Andrew, other than the Father, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you."

"No Monica, you're wrong. You could do much better…" Andrew responded, as he tried to pull his hand away, but the little angel, even in her weakened state, wasn't about to let go.

"There are two things I am sure about, Andrew, each and every day. One is that God loves us and the other is your friendship. Just like God reminds me a hundred times a day that He loves me, you do the same, my friend. The way you hold me when I'm afraid, and let me fall asleep in your arms when I'm upset. The way you take my hand when we are walking somewhere and the way you always want to protect me from harm. And you aren't always able to do that, but the fact that you want to and that you feel so badly when you can't, just makes me love you more," Her voice trembled as she spoke, and watched the tears that fell from his eyes,

"You told me yesterday you would change places with me and I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that if you could, you would. Andrew, you tell me a million times a day how much you care about me, and then, just when I need to hear it the most, you say it in words and then it is all the more special to hear," Her voice caught in a sob as she continued,

"A better friend? Andrew, I could search the whole world over, humans and angels alike and not find one other who touches my heart the way you do…every single day."

"But Monica," He said softly, looking into her tear-filled eyes through his own blurred vision,

"You wouldn't be in the condition you are in now if it weren't for my leaving you…"

"Andrew, since when is that tender heart of yours responsible for everything bad that happens? There is evil in this world and you cannot control it. Kathleen did this, Andrew, not you. You went to help who you thought was a friend and you had no reason to believe I wouldn't be all right," Reaching out her hand she softly touched his cheek with a touch so light and full of love, he closed his eyes,

"You told me the other night when Kathleen had me in the darkness, to not let her win. Remember that? But right now, my friend, she is winning with you. She and Denise are the reasons you feel this way. Don't let them, Andrew. They are only as powerful as we allow them to be-don't give them anymore power than what they deserve and they don't deserve any. And as far as what you are thinking, about giving yourself to save Brianna, get that out of your head right now. If you even try, I will come and find you and bring you Home. Because I, for one, need you and I don't want any other best friend…only you, Andrew, only you…" Her teary eyes met with his as he lowered his head to the bed and sobbed; releasing all of the pain and guilt he had been feeling since this whole thing started.

Reaching out, Monica gently stroked his tangled blond hair as he released his pain and exhaustion, wondering if he had even really slept since she had first fallen ill. Gently kissing the top of his head, she continued soothingly,

"You've been through so much yourself, sweet Andrew and you saved Carla tonight, of that I have no doubts. Thank you…thank you for helping her and for being there for me. The Father will take care of Brianna, Andrew," She whispered, smiling as she heard the words come to her heart from above,

"He wants her to turn back to Him, Andrew, and she has to do that on her own and once she does, there will be angels there to help her. But she needs to put her trust back in Him and you cannot do that for her, no matter how much you want to. The Father is proud of you, Andrew, but He wants you to rest now in knowing that He is taking care of the rest."

Lifting up his head, Andrew reached out and pulled his friend into his arms, something he had longed to do ever since he had left her that morning. Burying his face in her hair, he felt her arms wrap around his waist,

"Thank you, baby," He whispered hoarsely as his hands ran through her hair,

"Thank you for making me see the truth."

"What's a gift from God if you can't share it with your best friend?" She whispered back to him,

"I'm so glad you're back and that you're safe, Andrew…I'm just so glad…"

Nodding his head, Andrew lifted his eyes up towards the heavens,

"Thank you, Father," He said softly as he continued to hold Monica close to him,

"For bringing Carla, Monica and myself through this with the help of Tess and Rose. Please help Brianna to really see Your light and to return to You with everything in her. Lastly, thank you for giving me such a wonderful friend, who loves me even when I don't love myself. She's a constant reminder of the love You have for me and I thank you." Turning his attention back to Monica, he found that she had fallen off to sleep in the comfort and safety of his arms and he carefully moved to lie back and to cover them both with the comforter.

As he felt her snuggle closer to him, her head resting upon his chest, he sighed contentedly, as he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep.

"What will you do to spare them, Brianna?" Denise taunted as she looked at the terrified angel threateningly,

"Not that you have more than one option."

"Please," Brianna cried out, her eyes pleading with them,

"Can I just have a little time…just a little time!"

Denise seemed to consider this carefully before she backed away from the trembling angel in front of her,

"That can be arranged, I suppose. Just remember what I said-if you want to keep those other angels safe, you need to come with us…there is no other way." Exchanging a look with Kathleen, both the demons vanished, leaving Brianna alone in the darkness.

Covering her face with her hands, Brianna began to weep, the fear beginning to consume her. This was not what she wanted! She didn't want to go with them, but she desperately wanted to protect the two angels who had enough to deal with already thanks to the demons.

"I don't know what to do," She sobbed brokenly, shaking her head miserably,

"I don't know what to do…"

"Yes, you do, Brianna."

Jerking her head up, Brianna met Sam's eyes as she began to cry in earnest now,

"Sam, oh thank you! Help me, please!"

Sam smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm not here to rescue you, Brianna, but to remind you of the One who can," Seeing the pain in her face, he continued softly,

"You've shut Him out, Brianna and the only way Home is to open that door again…to Him. You know that."

"But how can I, Sam, after all I've done!?" She cried out, trying to understand.

"Brianna, you know God forgives all of His children all of their mistakes, if only they ask. He's waiting for you, Brianna; He wants You to come Home." Sam removed his hand from her shoulder as he began to fade from her sight.

"Sam! Don't leave me here alone! I'm afraid!" Brianna sobbed helplessly, reaching once again for his hand.

"Brianna," He whispered softly as he faded from her sight,

"You are never alone."

Weeping softly, the angel raised her head once more, trying to find the words that she had forgotten about the last few weeks. With a trembling voice, she lifted her voice to the darkness,

"Father, please hear me!"

**Chapter 21**

Carla awoke the next morning feeling very sore in every part of her human body and she let out a soft groan while trying to sit up straight on the couch. But she soon found herself being lowered back down against the pillows by gentle hands.

"Not so fast there, Angel Child," Came Tess' stern, yet gentle voice, as she helped the angel to lay back down,

"You were roughed up a little too much last night by those two dark angels and you need to take it easy, Baby, okay?"

Reaching up and rubbing her tired, green eyes, Carla let out another groan and shook her tangled, blonde head, which still had some blood stains in it,

"Man, this wasn't a nightmare was it?"

"No, Carla, it wasn't unfortunately," Tess replied, sighing softly as she sat down in a stool beside the younger angel. Sadness reflected in her dark eyes as she reminisced on the past night's events,

"We all wish that it wasn't, honey, but we need you to keep the faith in all of this, all right? The Father is still in complete control even if we don't see it. But you do know that Andrew saved your life last night, so that's gotta be somewhat clear that He heard your pleas, Baby…"

A weak smile making its way across her bruised face, Carla nodded her head and forced herself up again,

"How is he, Tess?"

"He and Monica are still sleeping, Angel Child," Tess turned around in her seat and caught site of Rose coming through the kitchen and into the living room, carrying a tray of breakfast for the sore angel on the couch,

"Speaking of my Angel Babies…Rose, it's getting close to 11, would you mind going in and checking on them for me?"

Seeing the other elderly angel nod her head as she set the tray down on the coffee table beside where Tess and Carla were, Rose headed upstairs without saying a word. Picking up a glass of orange juice off of the tray and handing it to the still weary angel, Tess helped her hold the glass and put it to her lips so she could get a healthy drink of the liquid.

Putting it back down again on the tray and then turning back to the younger angel, Tess caught a look on Carla's gentle face and she grasped her hand in her own as the weak angel spoke,

"You didn't answer my question, Tess…how is Andrew? He told me that Monica was fine, which I can't tell you how much of a relief that is to me. But…"

Sighing deeply, Tess lowered her head as she rubbed the youngest angel's fingers with her own,

"Not so well, honey…not so well. The last time I talked to my Angel Boy was last night after he had brought you back, and he was blaming himself about everything. Oh, Carla, I'm just so worried about him. I know that Monica is doing much better, but I'm just so worried about Andrew right now…You know I love that baby with everything in me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Tess," Carla whispered, giving the older angel's hand a gentle squeeze in return. Silence passed between them before the younger angel spoke again,

"You said that you talked to him last night, Tess?" Seeing Tess nod, Carla continued,

"Well, maybe he's doing better this morning. You never know what can happen in a couple of hours; maybe…maybe Rose or Monica –or even both – had a talk with him and he's finally seeing the truth that none of this is his fault. None of it." Smiling wearily, she laid her head back up against the pillows carefully, trying not to wince at the ache in her head,

"He's strong, Tess. I've seen it. He made it through that whole nightmare with Denise; everything that happened with Brianna and Monica and also so many countless other incidents in his life that I know he can make it through this." Lifting her green eyes up to the ceiling, she smiled softly as she heard the voice of the Father informing her that she was correct; smiling more broadly, she turned back to Tess and continued,

"As a matter of fact…I just had it on the Highest Authority that Rose and Monica DID have a talk with him last night, Tess." Green eyes widening in both surprise and also happiness, she smiled at the other angel,

"He's going to be all right, and so is Monica, in just a few days."

Rose knocked softly on the door of Andrew's room and after not receiving an answer, the elderly-looking angel sucked in a deep breath and twisted the knob of the door. After yesterday's discussion with her young friend, Rose was hoping and praying with all of her heart that today her former charge would come to realize that he was never at fault for this; she was hoping that he would know the full truth and also that they would all be able to help Brianna out of this jam that day. Shutting her blue eyes for a moment and lifting up a silent prayer, she pushed the door open and poked her head in. As she did, a smile immediately crossed her face and she walked softly inside.

Folding her arms across her chest, she gazed down at the beautiful scene in front of her. Monica was leaning against Andrew on her bed, tucked safely under the covers, and her arms were wrapped snugly around her best friend's waist. A soft smile played on her lips as her chest rose up and down as she breathed. Looking over at Andrew's face, Rose's smile broadened and tears filled them as she got a good look. Her friend's arms were wrapped around Monica's shoulders and his cheek was resting up against the crown of her head. His head had tilted to the side so that it was resting on the pillow, too, and although there were some tearstains still on his cheeks, Rose didn't miss the smile that was playing on his own mouth.

Wiping away the stray tears that were clinging to her lashes, the older angel tip-toed over to the rocking chair where a quilt lay and although she knew that it was getting close to noon, she didn't want to disturb this scene and she knew that Andrew hadn't gotten much sleep these last few weeks and he needed as much rest as possible. Wrapping the blanket around the sleeping angel, Rose kissed his head lightly and then Monica's while stroking back their hair from their closed eyes. Seeing that neither of them awoke, as they were still sleeping soundly, Rose exited the bedroom quietly with a happy smile on her face and closed the door behind her.

'Thank You, dear Father,' She whispered softly to herself as she headed towards the staircase and back down to the living room.

Several hours later…

Later that afternoon as it neared 5:00, Monica was finally allowed out of bed, and although she was still weary from everything she had gone through these last several weeks, she felt as if she actually had some of her life back and felt half-way human again.

'You really know you're in human form when you start feeling like a human being,' She thought to herself as she looked over at the flickering flames of the fire in front of her as she sat on the couch. Memories came to her then as she remembered the many times that she and her dearest friends had spent nights in front of that fire whenever they would come here and a slight sad smile crossed her face.

"Feeling any better, sweetheart?" Andrew's voice broke in and the Irish angel looked up at her best friend who was walking towards her with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Another blanket was hung over his arm and he headed over to set the mug down and to wrap the blanket around her legs.

"Much better, my friend, thank you," Monica smiled lovingly at her best friend and took his hand, bringing him down to sit beside of her on the couch,

"Is that mine?" Pointing to the coffee, she turned hopeful eyes to the other angel and lifted her eyebrows as she saw him nod his head.

"Tess said it looks like you're doing better to have a cup. But it's decaffe, Angel Girl; you don't need a lot of caffeine in your system at the moment," Winking at her and allowing a smile to cross his handsome face as she rolled her dark eyes, Andrew shook his head as she took a small sip before setting it back down on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, too," She whispered, squeezing his hand and moving closer so she could rest her head against his shoulder,

"Where's Carla?"

"She's finally convinced Tess to let her stand on her own two feet and head to the kitchen," He laughed and shook his head,

"It looks like that spunky angel will be all right very soon; she's tougher than all of us put together, Angel Girl!"

Laughing along with her best friend, Monica snuggled closer into his arms and looked out across the living room at the fire. Sighing softly, her eyes grew slightly sad,

"Do you think we'll find Brianna today?"

Sadness once more crossing his own face, Andrew lowered his head and rested it on top of Monica's. Tears brimmed in his compassionate, green eyes and he closed them before answering,

"I really hope so, sweetheart…I really hope so. I just hope that she realizes the truth very soon, like you showed me last night." Gently pulling away from her so he could look into he face, he whispered,

"I want to thank you again, Monica. For what you did last night. Angel Girl, I can't find the words to express…"

Wrapping her arms around her friend's neck tightly, Monica hugged him as tightly as possible and smiled,

"You know I would do anything to help you, Andy. There's nothing I wouldn't do…"

"I love you, baby girl," He whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"Right back atcha, my dear friend," Monica whispered back, giving his own cheek a soft kiss,

"Right back atcha."

Several moments later, the two angels finally released one another and looked up just as Carla, Rose and Tess walked into the living room. Carla's hand held tightly to Tess' and a look of slight fear, but also faith, was on her pretty face.

"Tess? Rose? Is something wrong?" Monica spoke up first as she sat up on the couch, her eyes darting between the two older angels and then her former pupil,

"Is it Brianna?"

"Yes, Angel Girl," Tess nodded her head stiffly and she walked closer to her two "Angel Babies". Kneeling down beside them, she grasped both of their hands in her own,

"The Father has called for Rose and I to go and get that angel. He's also told us to 'be careful'…Babies, Denise and Kathleen are still around here and we don't know when we'll be back tonight. But trust that we will, okay?"

"Oh, Tess," Monica's voice broke and she flung her arms around her friend, holding tightly to her,

"Be careful…please, be careful…"

"I will, baby, I promise," Tess whispered back, releasing her with one of her arms and gesturing for Andrew,

"C'mere, Angel Boy."

Flinging himself into his supervisor's arms, he wrapped his own arms around Monica and Tess while still sitting on the couch and against his will, felt hot tears fall from his eyes and down his face. Moments of silence passed before the Search and Rescue angel whispered in a choked voice,

"We love you, Tess…"

"And I love my babies," Tess replied before they finally released one another and she stood to her feet. Andrew stood up with her and crossed the room to Rose. Staring at her in silence, the angel finally wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight embrace.

"Be careful, Rose, please…" He ordered, his voice both filled with fright and also firmness.

"You know I will, honey," Rose hugged her friend back and rubbed his back gently,

"You know we'll be back with Brianna and everything will be okay. This all will be over by tonight."

Nodding his head briefly, he whispered softly into her ear,

"Thank you, Rose. You and Monica…you helped a great deal and I am grateful. I love you so much…"

"I love you, too, sweetheart," Rose gently pulled back and looked into his green eyes intently,

"And anything for you and Monica. I knew deep inside that if I couldn't help you that she could, but I'm just glad that you're back to the Angel Boy we all know and love, Andrew. And I promise you; we will be back…soon."

**Chapter 22**

"Father," Brianna whispered into the darkness, her voice shaking with fear,

"Please hear me, Father. I know I've done terrible things to angels who might otherwise have been my friends and in doing those things, I have not honored You. I have put my own selfish longing ahead of the work I do for You. I don't deserve Your help or Your forgiveness, but I beg You, Father, please have mercy on your angel. I don't want to go with them, but I do want to protect Andrew and Monica from them. But yet, I know that it doesn't have to be a choice," Tears fell from her eyes as she professed her heart to her Creator,

"I know and have always known in my heart that You are in control. That You know the needs of even the smallest sparrow and that You know mine now. Forgive me the wrongs I have done, Father…please forgive Your angel. I'm so afraid, Father, so afraid…"

"He's heard you, baby," Tess said gently, as she and Rose appeared beside of the weeping angel,

"He's heard you, loud and clear."

Looking up, Brianna began to sob harder as her eyes came to rest on Tess and Rose. Rising to her feet, she began to make her way over to them, but was stopped as strong hands grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no, you don't," Denise glowered, her eyes meeting with those of the two older angels,

"She isn't going anywhere."

"Andrew," Carla said softly, later that night as she sat up with him in the living room,

"I wanted to thank you again for what you did for me yesterday; coming out there to find me and bringing me back here. I don't know what I'd of done had you not been there."

Andrew smiled at his friend as he exchanged a look with her,

"The Father told me where to go, Carla, but I was glad to do it. We all wanted you back here safe and sound. We were all worried about you and you know that Monica was frantic even before you had gone."

Carla gazed at her former supervisor, who had fallen asleep with her head resting against Andrew's leg as she lay on the sofa beside of him,

"How did she know, Andrew? That's one of things about all of this I don't understand."

"Me neither really," He replied, gazing down at the sleeping angel as he pulled the blanket up around her, before his hand returned to stroking her hair, smiling himself as he saw a small contented smile on her lips as she slept,

"Maybe because she used to call those two demons 'friends' before they fell; she just knows when they are nearby or her nightmares knew it anyway."

"But you and she share a similar connection," Carla observed, looking at him from where she sat on his other side.

"Yes, we do," He replied, looking back to Carla and seeing the curiosity in her green eyes,

"It's hard to explain, Carla…sometimes I don't really know where I end and she begins. The best I can offer is that it is all a gift from God, and one that I treasure every day."

"You have both been given a special gift in your friendship," Carla remarked, remembering all that happened the last few weeks,

"And I hope that the next time things get rough, you both remember that." She smiled and winked at him so he wouldn't think she was scolding.

"Hopefully, Carla, there won't be a next time. I've done a lot of thinking about the last few weeks and where we both went so wrong. Then when we nearly lost her a few days ago, I realized just how trivial all that other stuff was and how we spent so much time being angry," Once more, he gazed down at his friend, rejoicing in the cool feel of her cheek, indicating that the fever was now gone and she just needed to finish getting her strength back,

"I think between that and her worrying about me being held by Denise, it put things back into perspective for both of us."

"I'm glad to hear that, Andrew," Carla said, though her eyes held just a trace of sadness.

Catching the look in her eyes, Andrew reached for her hand,

"You know, you've become very important to both of us. You always were to Monica and I'm thankful that I've finally had the opportunity to get to know you better, Carla. You're a good friend and if you aren't careful, Tess is going to start talking to everyone about her 'three angel babies'."

Carla blushed as she gave his hand a grateful squeeze,

"That wouldn't be so hard to take." She remarked softly,

"Speaking of Tess, do you think she and Rose will be all right and that they'll be able to help Brianna? They've been gone for a few hours now…"

Andrew glanced up at the clock and sighed softly, wishing that they would soon return. Feeling Monica stir momentarily, he gazed down at her, noting how peacefully she was sleeping and then he smiled,

"I think they are going to be fine, Carla…just fine."

Tess' eyes narrowed as for the first time, she came face to face with her Angel Girl's former Caseworker and she tried to control all the anger she was feeling in that moment as all the times Denise had tried to hurt Monica and then Andrew came flooding back to her,

"Let me tell you something, Denise," She began, her voice low,

"You are messing with the wrong angel this time. You may have been able to pick on my babies when they were most vulnerable, but I'll tell you right now, there is nothing vulnerable about Rose or myself. Kathleen already knows that, so I'm sure she had the common sense to not show up here tonight."

"So, you're not as weak as Monica and Andrew are, huh?" Denise remarked sarcastically.

"There is nothing 'weak' about them, Denise," Rose remarked calmly,

"If they were weak, they would be with you right now, but that hasn't happened nor will it. They put their trust in God, regardless of whatever conditions you have forced upon them-He is their strength."

"It's a shame, Denise," Tess continued, crossing her arms in front of her,

"You could have had it real good. The Father gave you a wonderful angel to learn from, but instead of learning, you placed blame on her for your mistakes and shortcomings. Then you went on to try and hurt Monica and those that she loves. No one who was ever in God's light ever forgets it, Denise and I know that you haven't and that is why you are so angry. You were the weak one, so you abhor any angel who shows any strength to resist the temptations you put forth. Now, I'm only going to ask you once..let go of that angel, as she belongs to the Lord."

"And in the name of the Father, be gone from this place!" Rose added, watching as the light of God's love shone through the darkness, causing Denise to cry out and release Brianna, who ran straight for Tess' arms.

"And you stay away from my angel babies," Tess remarked to the dark angel before Denise vanished from their sight. Turning her attention to the weeping angel in her arms, Tess sighed with relief,

"It's all right, baby. It's over…it's over."

**Chapter 23**

One hour later…

After having put Monica to bed an hour later, and helping Carla up to her own room, Andrew was exhausted himself and as he closed the door to the other angel's bedroom door, the Search and Rescue angel yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Wearily running his fingers through his blonde hair, Andrew headed back downstairs one last time to check and see if his friends had returned with Brianna yet, but as he saw that the room was still empty, he sighed quietly and turned around once again to head back upstairs.

But as he stepped foot on the first step, the sound of the front door opening caused the angel to turn around abruptly again and his green eyes widened as he saw Tess and Rose coming in with Brianna in between them; a blanket was wrapped securely around the shivering angel and Tess' arm was wrapped safely around her shaking shoulders.

As his eyes met those with Tess, Andrew immediately raced back down the stairs and hurried to his friend's side, taking Brianna's arm in his hand and helping her over to the couch, where she still sat shaking like a leaf.

"Is she okay?" He whispered to his friends as soon as he had set her in front of the fire and hugged the other two angels quickly, yet tightly.

"She's going to be just fine, Angel Boy," Tess smiled relieved, as she released her friend from the embrace,

"She's going to be just fine."

Breathing a sigh of utmost relief and saying a quick thank you to the Father, Andrew sat down beside Brianna and took her hands in his own. Rubbing them together with his own warm ones, the blonde-haired angel exchanged a serious look with Rose and Tess.

"Is it okay if I have a word with her for a few minutes, you two? Carla and Monica are upstairs sleeping, and I'll be up in a minute…Brianna and I have a little talking to do if it's okay…" He turned hopeful eyes to both of his friends and watched as they exchanged looks and nodded at him.

"Of course it's all right, honey," Rose replied, coming forward and wrapping her friend in a warm hug before running her fingers through Brianna's own hair and laying a soft kiss on her head,

"Take as much time as you need." Smiling at the two younger angels, Rose headed quietly back upstairs and towards her own bedroom.

"We'll see you two in the morning, Angel Babies," Tess once again wrapped the two younger angels tightly in her arms before releasing them,

"Brianna, there's a spare bed in Andrew's room; Monica's got one in there, too, but we were able to squeeze one more in there. When you two are done talking, you can head up there and catch a good night's sleep, okay, Baby?"

"Thank you, Tess," Brianna whispered, eyes shining with gratitude towards her,

"Thank you so much. For what you did tonight…"

"Your welcome, Baby," Tess smiled at the younger angel, who had started to stop shivering from the cold now that she was in front of the fire and Andrew was still rubbing her hands with his own,

"Good night, babies."

"G'night, Tess," Andrew smiled after his supervisor tiredly and as soon as she was out of site, the angel turned back towards Brianna,

"Bri – "

"No, Andrew, I'd like to start if you don't mind. Please…I have lots of explaining to do. And apologizing…" She looked up into his loving, green eyes and swallowed hard as he nodded his head,

"I'm so sorry. For everything, Andrew. I – I just can't put into words how sorry I am for the way I treated you. Lying, slapping you the way I did…" Her voice choked on a sob and she closed her eyes briefly before turning to face her friend again, almost expecting him to get angry with her. But he kept quiet and listened as she spoke. Taking a deep breath, she continued,

"I will talk with Monica in the morning when we get up, and I have some apologizing I need to do with her, too…After all, you almost lost her because of me – "

"Brianna…" Andrew started, but the other angel laid a hand on his to quiet him.

"No, let me finish, please," She pleaded, returning her hand to her lap, almost afraid that he would yank it away and she would rather release it first before he did,

"I had no business, no right, to do what I did. I know that I have the Father's forgiveness and that is a big weight off of my shoulders now, but now…I want to ask if you can find it in that gentle heart of yours to forgive me. I know how much I hurt you, both physically and emotionally. I had never struck anyone in my life, and it took me by surprise that I did it to you, of all angels, Andrew. I – I hope that you can trust me again and we can be friends again. I promise that I have changed, but if you don't want to be my friend after these past weeks…I don't blame you. But you can't blame an angel for trying, right?"

"Brianna," Andrew started once again, relieved that she would now let him speak and he placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her to face him all the way. Meeting her blue eyes with his own, the angel spoke,

"Brianna, I do forgive you. Monica and Rose helped me to see the truth last night, and for that I am grateful. After Denise took you captive…well…I didn't know what to do. I was about ready to give myself over to protect you, and I probably would've if I wasn't realized of the truth: That the Father is in control and all we have to do is trust in Him and know that He loves us unconditionally. And I kept hoping and praying that you would realize that, too…and I am very happy that you did, Bri." Stopping to catch his breath for a moment, Andrew stood up from the couch and knelt down in front of the other angel, who still sat with the blanket around her slim shoulders. Grasping her hands in his and feeling a few happy tears brimming in his eyes, he continued,

"I do hope that we can be friends again. I would really want to, you know? I mean, I don't know how often we'll be seeing each other because we work in different departments, but with God all things are possible, right?"

Choking on a sob, Brianna whispered with a tiny smile on her face,

"Right…"

"And I would also like to thank you, Bri," He continued speaking, his eyes never leaving those of the younger angel sitting in front of him. He watched as her blue eyes grew wide with surprise and he gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you? For…for what? I don't get it, Andrew…" She stuttered, shaking her head as she tried to make sense of it all.

"For helping us find Carla, my friend," Andrew whispered as the tears in his eyes finally spilled over and he smiled at her,

"You could have gone over with Denise and Kathleen the first time you saw them face to face, but you didn't. You could have decided to not think anything of it when Carla never showed up last night, but you decided to risk everything and come over here and try to help. And you did help, Brianna. You helped a great deal…"

"But you were the one that really saved her life, Andrew…" She whispered tearfully, feeling the small smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth broaden,

"Thank you, Andrew…thank you for forgiving me. You do have a big heart, you know that?"

Feeling himself blushing a bright red, Andrew lowered his eyes before raising his head and releasing Brianna's hands. Reaching out towards her, he said compassionately,

"Come here, Brianna."

Without hesitation, the young angel threw her arms around him and held tightly to him as he wrapped his own arms around her waist in return. Feeling his gentle hand rubbing her back, the angel lifted her blue eyes to the ceiling and whispered tearfully, yet happily,

"Thank You, God…Thank You for healing us…"

"Well, you look a whole lot better this morning, Angel Girl!" Tess called to her young friend as she saw Monica walking into the kitchen the next morning and she smiled as she noticed that the angel was wearing a dark, ankle-length skirt and a lavender sweater over top. Her feet were only covered in stockings and her auburn hair now shone brightly as it hung around her shoulders and down her back.

"I feel 100% better, too, Tess," Monica smiled back at her supervisor as she settled herself down at the breakfast table and drank down the glass of orange juice that Tess had set in front of her. Glancing around the small cozy kitchen, and seeing that Andrew and Carla were nowhere to be found, she glanced back up at her older friend and asked,

"Where are Andrew and Carla? I know that Brianna is still upstairs sleeping, but I haven't seen Andrew and Carla all morning, and same goes for Rose…"

A twinkle in her brown eyes, Tess sat down across from her "Angel Girl" and folded her hands on the table,

"Those two Angel Babies said that they had some…how'd they put it? 'Errands to run', and that they would be gone for a couple of hours. Rose is with them, too, cause Andrew mentioned that they would need some help with this."

"Help with what?" Monica frowned, but a curious look never left her face,

"Why do you have that look on your face, Tess? What are those two up to?"

"That's for us to know and for you to find out later, Miss Wings," The older angel winked at her protégée and soon glanced up as she saw Brianna walking into the kitchen, a robe wrapped around her and tied around her waist, and she let out a wide yawn as she walked in,

"Why hello there, Brianna. How'd you sleep, Baby?"

"Much better, thanks Tess," She smiled at the older angel and then sucked in a deep breath as she saw Monica sitting across from Tess,

"Uh, Tess, can I have a minute alone with Monica, please? I need to talk to her…"

"I'm leaving," Tess took the signal and immediately rose to her feet,

"There's still some pancakes heating in the oven if either of you would like them, all right?"

"Thanks, Tess," Monica smiled back and then turned serious eyes over to where Brianna still stood beside the table,

"You can have a seat, Brianna. I won't bite…" Trying to make an attempt at a joke, she nodded over to the seat that Tess had just abandoned and smiled brightly at the younger angel.

"Monica…" Brianna looked down at her hands and twirled the glass that was on the table,

"Monica, I hope that when I tell you this, that you will believe me…" Glancing up at the older angel, she noticed Monica was listening intently and she nodded her head at her. Taking another deep breath, the other angel continued,

"I hope you realize how sorry I am for everything that has happened this month. Trying to take Andrew away from you…lying…and then of course risking your life the other day. I know now what had gotten into me, but I do hope that one day…you can find it in yourself to forgive me. I know that we will probably never be very close friends, but I hope that from this day forward…we can be friendly with one another and accept each other. And when I say that…I hope you know that I accept you. And I am very sorry…Really very sorry…"

Grasping hold of the younger angel's hand in her own and giving it a friendly squeeze, Monica smiled gently at Brianna and replied,

"Brianna…Everything is forgiven. With the help of the Father, I was able to find that sense of peace in me and also forgiveness. I know that you're sorry, and I'm sorry, too, for my big part in this. I really am. I don't know when I'll see you again, Brianna…but I hope that I do, because you are kind and you are of God and one of His angels."

Lowering her tangled, blonde head to the table and looking down at their conjoined hands, Brianna looked back up at the Irish angel and allowed herself to smile a real smile at Monica for the very first time.

**Epilogue**

"I've brought to you my insecurities and laid them carefully around you, hoping that you would deal with them gently. You stood beside me when so many have walked away. You sheltered me with affection and I felt more secure. You did not treat me with insignificance, but you showed me a brighter side."

24 hours later…

"Andrew, where are we going already?" Monica laughed hysterically as she stumbled along the path with the blindfold over her brown eyes. It had been over an hour since her best friend had put her in Tess' red Convertible, put the blindfold on her and drove for over an hour towards someplace which Monica had no idea where. Now she was starting to get a little impatient, but she knew that her dearest friend had done it for a reason and that reason would soon be told in just a few minutes.

"That's for me to know and you to find out in a little bit, Angel Girl," Andrew teased with a smile as he kept a firm grip around his best friend and led her into the building that they hadn't stepped foot in for so many long years,

"Be patient, Monica, we're almost there…"

Sighing in exasperation, the Irish angel nodded her head and pretended to be annoyed as she replied,

"Well, if you don't want to tell me right now…" Taking a guess of where her friend was by her side, she smiled brightly at him to let him know that she was only kidding and she heard him chuckle back before giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Oh believe me…I want to tell you, and…Here we are, sweetheart," The other angel said as he maneuvered his dearest friend to the middle of the room and he looked around it to make sure that everything was in place. Squinting to make sure that Monica would immediately see the banner in front of them and that all the food was in place around them, Andrew nodded his head just as a few happy tears filled his eyes and he started removing the blindfold.

"This is why I asked you to come here, baby," He whispered lovingly into her ear as he removed the handkerchief from her eyes and watched her expression as she looked immediately at the banner hanging in front of the ballroom…the same ballroom that he and their friends had celebrated Monica's promotion to supervisor all those many years ago.

"I LOVE YOU, MONICA! I'M SORRY!"

Love, Andrew"

Gasping and turning to face her best friend beside her, who had a gentle, loving smile on his handsome face, Monica lifted her hand to her mouth and looked around the room, finding herself speechless for a few moments.

"Andrew…" She uttered, trying to speak as happy tears filled her dark eyes,

"Andrew…what is this?"

Taking her lovingly by the shoulders and looking deep into her lovely eyes, Andrew's face turned serious as he gazed at her,

"Monica, sweetheart…I'm so sorry about missing our yearly anniversary that day. This is my repayment to you because of what happened that day, and I want you to have the best day today that you have ever had. I want to spend that day with you, my dearest friend, and remember all of those happy times that we've spent together over the course of the time we've known each other. It was more than a pleasure to meet you that day, baby girl; you've become such an important part of my existence since then and…like that banner says. I love you so much, Angel Girl…"

Feeling a sob rise in her throat, the Irish angel threw her arms around her best friend and hugged him tightly to herself, never wanting to release him from her arms,

"Oh, Andrew…Andrew, I love you too, my friend. I love you so much, too…What would I do without you?" A smile a mile wide crossing her face as she looked over his shoulder at the decorations at the place that she remembered so well, also the food and even the Entertainment Center set up in the front, her brown eyes caught the slide show that was set up beside two chairs. Resting her auburn head against Andrew's shoulder, she sighed softly and happily as they only continued to hold tightly to one another in the middle of the ballroom.

"Monica, I'm doing this because you're my best friend and I know that you know that. But I want you to see this slide show we're about to watch and I want you not only to hear the music playing, but listen to the words as well, Angel Girl. They're my feelings towards you as my best friend," Andrew softly told Monica as he grasped her warm hand tightly in his own, lifted it up to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Exchanging smiles with one another, the blonde angel lifted the remote for the slide show and pushed a button, causing images to appear across the screen in front of them.

Pictures showed one by one, one right after the other, of him and Monica almost always together. A clip came onto the white screen of Monica holding up a white box with a heart-shaped locket in it, which held the words "Best Friends Forever" across it and he glanced over to see Monica sniffling back a few tears but the smile never left her pretty face. The next image showed Andrew holding out a box that was long shaped and inside held the bracelet that he had given to Monica so long ago after that incident on Erin's porch; glancing over briefly at her hand which held his tightly, he happily saw that the bracelet was still fastened around her right wrist and he turned back towards the screen, listening to the words of the song and seeing the many pictures:

Everybody wants to find a love

Somebody, somebody who will always care

We get locked up in our own worlds

With feelings and secrets we're afraid to share

But all I have to do is see you smile

And maybe, just maybe if I brush your hand

Something happens I cannot explain

And somehow, oh somehow I can understand

I, I think you're gonna find

Gonna find you

Gonna find you

I'm reading your mind

I know you by heart

And you're so much a part of me

I know you by heart, yes I do

It's no wonder I can love you the way that I do

I can finish any sentence you start

I know you, I know you by heart

I know everytime you're gonna call

I pick up the phone before it ever rings

And when you need some lovin' I'll be there

Beside you anticipating everything

Oh it's like I've always said

You're the one I want

All I want is you

I'm inside your head

I know you by heart

You're so much a part of me

I know you by heart, yes I do

It's no wonder I can love you the way that I do

I can finish any sentence you start

I know you, I know you by heart

It's no wonder I can love you the way that I do

I can finish any sentence you start

I know you, I know you by heart

I know you by heart

And you're so much a part of me

I know you by heart, I know you, I know you, I know you

It's no wonder I can love you the way that I do

I can finish any sentence you start

I know you, I know you by heart.

(By: G. Merrill, S. Rubicam & D. Pitchford)

Several minutes passed before the slideshow came to a close and silence filled the ballroom as Monica sat still, clutching Andrew's hand and blinking back hot happy tears. Squeezing his warm hand tightly in her own and feeling him squeeze back, the little Irish angel turned to her right and faced her best friend in the eye. Seeing tears brimming in his own compassionate, green eyes, Monica lifted her hand and touched his cheek with her own.

"Andrew…Oh, Andrew, that was beautiful, my friend…just beautiful," She whispered, her voice getting choked up with tears,

"Thank you…"

"The night is far from over, Angel Girl," Andrew whispered back, reaching over and cupping her cheek in his hand, kissing it lightly,

"Before we go and get something to eat…How about a dance? I've always loved dancing with my favorite Angel Girl…"

Lifting a handkerchief and wiping away the tears that were in her brown eyes, Monica nodded her head and smiled back at him. Taking his offered hand in her own, she allowed him to help her to her feet and as he pushed "Play" on the CD Player across the room, Andrew turned back towards the other angel and wrapped an arm around her waist gently.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder and holding his hand tightly in her own as the song started, Monica rested her head against his shoulder like she had done so many times in the past and closed her dark brown eyes. A smile played on her lips as the two friends swayed back and forth to the song that described their friendship.

And now is it too late to say

How you've made my life so different in your quiet way

I can see the joy in simple things

A sunlit sky and all the songs we used to sing

I have walked and I have prayed

I could forgive and we could start again

In the end

You are my one true friend

For all, all the times you've closed your eyes

Allowing me to stumble or to be surprised

By life with all its twists and turns

I made mistakes, you always knew that I would learn

And when I left, it's you who stayed

You always knew that I'd come home again

In the end

You are my one true friend

Though love may break

It never dies

It changes shape

Through changing eyes

When I denied

I now can see

You always were

The light inside of me

I know I know I know I know it was you…

I have walked and I have prayed

I could forgive and we could start again

In the end

You are my one true friend

My one true friend

I always, always knew

I always knew that it was you

My one true friend.

Even as the song came to a close, Monica didn't care; she kept her arm wrapped around her best friend's shoulder and her head still rested on his other one. Releasing his right hand, she circled her other arm around him and just stayed there for a few minutes. Feeling the gentle hands of her fellow angel and dearest friend tighten his own strong arms around her waist and kiss her cheek, Monica smiled to herself as she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you, my friend…Thank you. You are my one true friend and you always will be." Giving his own cheek a gentle kiss, she once more rested her head against his shoulder while she continued in her soft Irish voice,

"And I promise, I'll never forget that ever again. Never…"


End file.
